Adventures in Cartoonland
by ilovecartoonsgirl
Summary: When a young woman named Bethany finds herself in the magical dimension where all our beloved cartoon characters live, she is called upon to save them from being destroyed by the Dip forever. The cartoon characters featured in this story include Mickey Mouse, Aang, Hamato Leonardo, Wakko, etc.
1. prologue

******Hey guys! So, I had this immense and wonderful idea in my head for awhile, but I wasn't sure if I could do it. But I decided to write it anyway!**

**I don't own Lion King or Sleeping Beauty. Or anything in Who Framed Roger Rabbit for that matter.**

**Adventures in Cartoonland**

**Prologue**

"Pumbaa! Pumbaa where are you?!" Timon cried. He bit his lip in anxiety. As much as he tried to tell himself that Pumbaa was probably devoting his entire attention to catching a really tasty bug, Timon couldn't shake the feeling that Pumbaa was in trouble. Timon listened to the sounds of the forest but he couldn't hear anything, not even a chirp of a bird. This just freaked Timon out even more than he already was.

"Pumbaa! Tell me where you are right now or I'll…eat the juicy beetle I just caught! I was going to save it for you because I'm full but if you don't come out right now, I will find the room to eat it!" Timon yelled. Again Timon listened but again he didn't hear sounds that belonged to his warthog friend. Timon kicked the nearby tree in frustration. This resulted in him crying out in pain and jumping up and down while holding his injured foot. When the pain had resided, Timon closed his eyes and once again went over what had happened just a few minutes before.

Timon and Pumbaa were just walking in the forest, feasting on the many bugs that lived in the All World forest. Suddenly, they were attacked by the hyenas and they were forced to run for their lives. But during their flight, Pumbaa tripped on a root which sent Timon flying forwards a good number of feet. When Timon looked back, Pumbaa had disappeared. Timon had been looking for him ever since. Timon opened his eyes and groaned. No matter how much he went over what happened, he couldn't figure out what in earth had happened to Pumbaa. He also couldn't figure out what he was forgetting. It was very important, and it was at the front of the meerkat's mind but he just couldn't remember what it was.

"PUMBAA!" Timon cried. Timon didn't care if he alerted the hyenas to his location; he just wanted to find Pumbaa. Timon started walking again, looking around for any sign of Pumbaa.

"If anything happened to that guy, I'll never..." Timon left his sentence hanging and he stopped walking. He gasped. He finally remembered.

"Hang on, no one is allowed to fight, let alone attack anybody in the All World forest. And _no one_ has ever broken that rule. The hyenas are stupid but they're not stupid enough to break the most important rule of all. So why now?" Timon asked himself out loud.

"Because they fear no punishment," answered a voice behind him. Timon froze in fear at the sound of the sinister voice. But slowly, Timon managed to gather whatever courage he had left and turned around. And who he saw made his heart beat skip a beat in shock and terror. Timon would have screamed except for the fact that his voice was stuck in his throat. Timon would have run except that his feet were rooted to the ground. All Timon could do was to look at the green woman before him, and even though he personally had never met her, he knew who she was. She was Maleficent.

"It is rude to stare you know," Maleficent stated with an evil smile.

"This…can't be…you're dead!" Timon pointed out, finally finding his voice.

"So?" asked Maleficent while arching one eyebrow.

"So?! Once Prince Phillip killed you, you immediately popped up in the Otherworld! And once there, no matter how powerful you are, you can't break through the boundaries that divide the Otherworld and the rest of Cartoonland!"

"Yet here I am," Maleficent stated calmly as she brushed some imaginary dirt off her staff. When she was done, she turned to Timon with another evil smile.

"It is true that despite my efforts to break that insolent boundary, I didn't have the power to break through so I could have my revenge. But now, after so many years someone who is very much alive broke the boundary completely," Maleficent continued.

"What…but…who would do something like that?" asked Timon in disbelief.

"That is of no importance to you. All you need to know is that all the villains who had died are now loosed in the world of the living. We have banded together and every single one of us will have our revenge," said Maleficent. Such dread and terror that Timon had never felt before filled his entire being. Timon gulped.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked quietly. Maleficent gave him such a sinister smile that all of Timon's fur stood on end.

"Because you are going to serve me," she answered. Timon's terror was quickly replaced with rage.

"Serve you?! I will never serve you!" Timon cried. Maleficent arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Not even to save your friend?" asked Maleficent. The rage evaporated and Timon's blood ran cold. Timon felt the icy cold hand of fear and dread squeezed his heart.

"You're…bluffing! You don't have Pumbaa! In fact, I bet he's home, waiting for me to come home, so if you excuse me…"

"You don't believe me? Well feast your eyes on this my little merekat," Maleficent said as she reached into her cloak and pulled out a mirror that looked like the Beast's mirror. Timon only saw his reflection for a second before it got replaced by a green-yellow colored magic that swirled around in the mirror like smoke. Then the mirror cleared and instead of showing Timon's terrified expression, it showed a terrified tied up Pumbaa with hyenas surrounding him.

"PUMBAA!" Timon screamed as his heart moved up to his throat. Then the image on the mirror disappeared and Timon again saw himself, who looked horrified.

"Let him go! He's done nothing to you!"

"I know. That what makes the idea of dumping him in the Dip so delightful," Maleficent said sincerely. If Timon thought he couldn't be even more afraid, he was wrong. He felt so much terror and horror that his heart stopped beating.

"That's right Timon. We have the Dip and once your ugly looking friend is dipped, he will be no more. No popping up in the Lion King land after a few terrifying and horrible days, or even popping up in the Otherworld. He will be gone forever and you will never see him again," Maleficent continued. Timon, whose heart was finally beating again, felt the strength leave his legs, causing him to fall to his knees and hands. Timon looked at the brown ground below him, his heart deeply conflicted and his breaths slow. Timon didn't know how long he looked at the ground, with two facts popping up in his head again and again. One fact was that he didn't want betray the others in Cartoonland, including Simba. But the other fact was that Timon couldn't live without Pumbaa.

"Well, what is your answer? I am getting impatient," Maleficent stated. Timon took a deep breath and looked at Maleficent right in the eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

**So? What do you think? Is it a good idea to keep on writing this story? Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the songs. Just my OC Bethany.**

**Please read the _Adventures of Cartoonland __prologue_ before reading this. That way, you will understand what I am doing here (and have an idea of what to expect).**

Bethany was walking in central park, listening to _Who Says You Can't Go Home_ on her iPod. Her head was moving to the beat, and then Bethany couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Who's says you can't go back!" sang Bethany as loud as she could. Bethany opened her mouth to sing some more when she noticed the people around her. They were staring at her like they never saw a twenty-year-old girl with an iPod before. Bethany stopped in her tracks, realizing what she just did. Bethany's face grew red while she pause Bon Jovi's song. She then cupped her hands around her mouth.

"What are you staring at? I know I'm not the strangest thing you've seen! This is New York City for crying out loud!" Bethany cried. The people just rolled their eyes and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Geez, can't a person sing out loud without getting stared at?" Bethany muttered to herself as she started walking again. She sighed and pushed the play button on her iPod. The song soon filled her soul again, but this time Bethany was careful to contain herself. When the song ended, Bethany looked at her surroundings and sighed. She inwardly wished that people wouldn't be so judgmental. Then she saw it. A big tree with beautiful and big green leaves. And the best part was that a girl just over five feet and three inches could reach the lowest branch. Bethany smiled and searched through the iPod for the perfect song to climb this tree to.

"Hm…_The Final Countdown _is good, but not exactly applicable…_Eye of the Tiger _is fun, but again not applicable. Ooh, _The Climb_ is definitely applicable but…I'm looking for something more upbeat. Ah! I got it! _Go the Distance_ is perfect! Let's see, let's go with the original," Bethany muttered to herself. Bethany clicked on the song and immediately started to climb the tree.

"Good thing I decided to go on this path today. I've been itching to climb a tree lately," Bethany muttered to herself during the song's intro. The higher she climb, she felt more motivated by the song and had the feeling that nothing could stop from finding her own place in the world. Though where that was, she didn't know.

Bethany reached the top of the tree when the song ended. Bethany pause her iPod again and looked at the world below her. She breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

"Man is the world beautiful. I definitely need to do this tomorrow. Or whenever I feel down," Bethany said to herself out loud. She smiled to herself.

"Yep, this is it. This is my thoughtful spot. Finally, after nineteen years I have found it. Thanks Winnie-the-Pooh for the idea." Bethany sat down on a branch and took a deep breath on contentment.

"I'm wonder if I'm allowed to be up here." Bethany shrugged and looked at the trunk beside her. She whistled at how mast and gnarly it was. She was reaching to touch it when there was a snap of a twig behind her.

"Ah!" cried Bethany as she gave a small startled jump. As a result, she instantly grabbed the branch she was on as well reached for the trunk to steady herself. When Bethany had steadied herself enough so she wouldn't fall, she noticed something strange. She couldn't feel the trunk even though her arm was fully outstretched. Bethany frowned and turned her head to look at the trunk.

"How did I miss the trunk…whoa!" Bethany cried, alarmed. Her arm wasn't at either side of the tree, like she expected. Instead, it went right through the trunk. Bethany's eyes opened up wide at the sight. She tried pulling out her arm and it immediately came out. Bethany looked at her arm. There were no injuries, not even a scratch. Bethany looked back at the tree and didn't see a hole. Bethany carefully put a finger on the trunk, but instead of touching a solid rough object, the finger just went through it like it was air.

"Oh my...is this...could it be?" Bethany muttered. Bethany knew there was only way to find out. Bethany rearranged herself so that she was holding on to a higher branch that was slightly thinner than the one she was now kneeling on. She faced the trunk and took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes," she muttered. Bethany then poked her head through the trunk. Like her arm, her head went right through quite easily. Bethany, who had closed her eyes, opened them. What she saw made her gasp in wonder. She saw a full-fledged forest with tall, leafy trees and soft brown ground that was covered in leaves and moss.

"Oh my gosh. I really need to quit eating so much ice cream. And cake for that matter." Bethany told herself. Bethany pulled herself out of the trunk and when she was settled on the branch, she pinched herself.

"Ow…who knew I could pinch myself that hard." Bethany looked at the trunk again and reached out her arm again. Again, her arm went through. Bethany gasped and pulled out her arm again.

"Holy cow…I'm not having a dream fueled by a sugar high…it's real. This is real! Ha ha!" Bethany quickly put her arm through and out again several times before giggling hysterically and excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it all along! Magic is real! I'm going to have an adventure!" exclaimed Bethany. Bethany suddenly stopped laughing as she came to face with her options and the possible consequences. She can go through the portal and quite possible have the adventure of a lifetime. But then, depending how long she was gone, her family and roommates would get worried. Bethany shook her head. No, her roommates didn't even know she existed. And her parents were the kind of people who liked to talk to people face to face more than on the phone. So she could be gone quite a while before they call and check up on her. And if she still wasn't back, they would just assume she was at work. This reasoning brought up the problem that she might get fired.

"Well, I was going to find another job anyway," Bethany reasoned with herself. She sighed. The other option was just to go home and forget all about it. Immediately, Bethany pushed that option away. She just found a portal to what was probably another world; she was not going to pass the opportunity to fully go through it. Besides, who knows, maybe she come right back and no one would worry about her. Even though the people that would worry about her were few in number. Bethany looked at the trunk, knowing that what she was about to do would change her life forever. She took a deep breath.

"Well, time to be the next Alice in Wonderland. Hey, maybe it's Wonderland! This isn't a hole in the ground though. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough." With a smile of determination and anticipation, Bethany crawled through the portal.

**Well, what do you think? Please review so I know what I am doing right or wrong! Till the next update, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Peter Pan or Land Before Time. Just Bethany.**

Bethany gazed at her surroundings in wonder. She couldn't believe that after years of wishing for an adventure, she was having one.

"Well, let's go exploring! But first…" Bethany said out loud. She then picked up a stick and stuck it in the ground in front of the tree, so that she could find the tree later. Bethany then walked through the forest. Nothing happened exciting for a few minutes, but Bethany didn't care. She was happy enough to walk through the forest and take in her beautiful surroundings, especially since the sun was shining though the trees' leafy tops more and more. After a few minutes, however, Bethany noticed something seemed…off. She picked a leaf off a nearby branch and when she did, she gasped. The leaf looked like someone had drawn it and colored it. It looked like something you would see in animated movie. The leaf was a cartoon.

"Whoa," whispered Bethany as she looked around the forest. Just like the leaf, the whole forest, including the ground looked like something from a cartoon movie. From what Bethany saw of the sky, that was also cartoon. Bethany looked at her own hand.

"If I'm in a cartoon world, then why aren't I a cartoon? Is it because I'm not from here?" Bethany asked herself. Before Bethany could think any more on the subject, she heard a scream. Bethany picked up her head in alarm and looked around the forest. She didn't see anybody.

"HELP ME!" the childish voice cried. Without a moment of hesitation, Bethany ran towards the voice. Bethany wondered what was going on and hoped that she would be able to find the kid.

"It's too late for you miss. No one is around for miles," said an older, male sounding voice. Bethany stopped in her tracks, alarmed. Not only because of the guy's words, but because it sounded really close. Her blood pumping from adrenaline and her mind wary, Bethany quietly walked a few steps forward to a tree right in front of her. Bethany then slowly poked her head around the tree.

What she saw made her gasp. She saw a small light green dinosaur on the ground, sobbing quietly. In front of the dinosaur, was a man with long curly hair who was wearing a long red coat. He also had a hook for a hand.

"Ducky? Captain Hook?" Bethany whispered. Before Bethany could wrap her head around what she was seeing, she saw Hook raised his hook.

"I'm afraid it's time to meet your end," Captain Hook said.

"Please don't," pleaded Ducky through her tears. Bethany's blood immediately started to boil and she started to shake in uncontrollable anger. At the corner of her eye she saw a big stick and she grabbed it. Then Hook brought down his hook. Without another thought, Bethany ran forward and managed to block the hook with the stick before it could touch Ducky.

"How dare you try to kill Ducky! She's just a baby dinosaur! Do you have a stone for a heart or something?!" Bethany yelled. Hook didn't answer his eyes wide with shock.

"You're…not one of us. You're…an unanimated girl! How…in the world did you get in Cartoonland?!" Hook cried.

"Oh, is that what this world is called? Fitting name," Bethany said. Then Bethany felt Hook put pressure on the stick but Bethany managed to hold her ground. It was then that Bethany noticed that the hook's pointy part was pointing towards Hook himself, the other part pressing down on the stick.

"Uh...if you wanted to kill somebody, wouldn't using the other end make more sense?" asked Bethany, confused.

"Yes my dear. But I don't want to kill her. Not right away anyway," answered Hook.

"Oh so you just wanted to knock Ducky out. Okay that makes sense." Suddenly, Hook drew out his sword, his hook still pressing on the branch. Knowing what he was about to do, Bethany kicked him in the stomach. This caused Hook to fall backwards in pain, and Bethany to fall backwards as well since kicking him made her lose her balance. When she was on the ground, she put down the stick and picked up Ducky beside her. Bethany hugged her and looked down at her with a comforting smile.

"You're okay?" asked Bethany.

"Yep yep yep!" Ducky told her, cheerfully considering her body was still shaking in fear.

"Not for long my darlings!" Bethany looked up and saw Hook, his sword pointing at them and looking completely furious.

"I don't know how and why you are here, and why you are butting in, but I don't care. Because the thing about unanimated people is that they are definitely easier to kill than us animated people," Hook told her, his sword rising more and more as he walked closer to them. Bethany held up her branch to defend herself while trying to pick herself up. But Bethany ran out of time; because Hook was right there, his sword above the dinosaur and the girl.

"It's a pity, because you are actually quite pretty. But no one takes my prey from me. Now die!" Hook yelled, bringing his sword down. What happened next happened in slow motion to Bethany. She felt Ducky dug her head in Bethany's chest as she raised her stick. She remembered thinking that the sword would probably slice the stick in half, leaving her and Ducky vulnerable to his attack. When the sword was almost touching the stick, she remembered wishing the stick was a sword.

Then, with a big bright flash of light, everything stopped being in slow motion. Bethany, who closed her eyes due to the flash, opened them. What she saw made her eyes go wide in shock. Bethany wasn't holding a stick anymore. She was holding a sword, and it was defending her and Ducky from Hook's onslaught.

**Well, what do you think? Please review and I will probably update tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the cartoon characters in this story. Just Bethany.**

In her stunned state, Bethany noticed that Hook looked very, very afraid.

"No…this is impossible!" he cried.

"So you don't know what just happened? Darn it," Bethany muttered.

"Oh I know what happened, but I'm definitely not telling you," said Hook menacingly.

"Really? That's not very polite." Hook paled at the voice that sounded familiar to Bethany. Hook turned his head around and Bethany looked in the direction the voice came from. Her heart rose up in hope and relief.

"Peter Pan!" Bethany cried. The young boy acknowledged her with a tip of his head and pull out his knife with a smirk.

"Why don't you play with your arch-nemesis Hook? Oh you just don't like me anymore?" Peter Pan taunted Hook. Hook growled and stopped putting pressure on Bethany's sword and turned to face Peter Pan.

"Don't fool yourself Peter Pan. I'll have never, and never will like you," said Hook as he walked towards Peter. Peter Pan just laughed joyfully and twirled his knife.

"Good to know, because I'll feel the same. Especially now," responded Peter Pan. The boy suddenly flew towards Hook and they both started to fight. While they fought, Bethany picked herself up and looked at the sword. She remembered before Hook struck that she wished that the stick could be a sword. And now it was.

"You have the power of imagination," whispered Ducky. Bethany looked down at her in surprise.

"Power of imagination? You mean…I can just imagine something and it will happen?" Bethany asked.

"I think so," she answered.

"But…if that is so…then why when I was younger and was jumping off a ladder, I broke my leg instead of flying?"

"You can only access it here," responded Ducky. Before Bethany could ask what she meant she heard a loud outcry. Bethany looked up and saw Peter Pan had both his knife and Hook's sword and had them both at Hook's neck.

"Where…are…my LOST BOYS!" Peter Pan yelled his face the epitome of rage. Bethany gasped. She had seen both Peter Pan movies, and not once did he get this angry. Bethany felt just a bit frightened looking at him. Hook cowered in Peter Pan's gaze.

"Maleficent has them!"

"I know that you coward! Where is she?!"

"I don't know! She didn't tell me for this very reason!"

"Peter Pan…what is going on?" Bethany asked quietly. Peter Pan took a deep breath.

"I don't know…I only know that all the villains have combined forces and have been kidnapping as many good animated people as they can. Including the Lost Boys," Peter Pan said quietly.

"I…" butted in Ducky before Hook suddenly kicked Peter Pan in the stomach, making Peter falls backwards a few feet.

"See you all later! And I will win that fight, I can promise you that!" yelled Hook as he took out a small green ball from his pocket.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Peter Pan. Peter got up just as Hook threw the ball to the ground. This resulted in a column of puffy green smoke that surrounded Hook. Peter Pan flew towards the smoke, but he entered into it, the smoke disappeared, along with Hook. Bethany looked around.

"He's gone!" said Bethany.

"AGHHH!" yelled Peter Pan as he threw down his knife. After that, Peter Pan dropped to ground and started to cry. Bethany was surprised. She was pretty sure that Peter Pan never cried in the movies. But Bethany shrugged her surprise away as her compassionate heart won over. Bethany walked over to Peter and kneeled down beside him. Ducky jumped out of her arms to hug Peter while Bethany put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. You'll find them," Bethany told him as Peter Pan hugged Ducky like she was a life preserver and he was in a stormy ocean.

"Yeah, you'll find them in time, along with all the others," comforted Ducky. Peter stopped crying and looked at Ducky.

"What do you mean, in time?" he asked. Ducky's smile quickly disappeared and she looked down.

"The mean captain…told me…they were all…going to dump us…in the Dip." Peter Pan immediately looked shocked and horrified.

"The Dip? As in _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ Hang on," Bethany said as everything that happened in the last few minutes finally hit her.

"You guys are cartoon characters…Hook tried to kidnap Ducky…we almost got killed, my stick turned into a sword…Maleficent has the Lost Boys and other cartoon characters…wait just a gosh-darn minute! Maleficent's alive?! But how…"

"I can answer those questions, or better yet, Mickey can," said Peter Pan. Bethany's mouth dropped.

"Mickey? The Mickey Mouse?"

"Yep!" answered Ducky.

"Okay, where in the world am I? Cartoonland?! Or am I dreaming?" asked Bethany.

"You are not dreaming and yes, you are in Cartoonland," answered Peter Pan. Bethany stared at Peter and Ducky.

"Whoa…seriously? Huh. I guess I'm more inquisitive than I thought."

"Anyway, we can't stay here. We need to go to the safe place. Unless you want to go home, which I totally understand if you do," said Peter Pan as he stood up. Bethany grinned at him.

"And miss out a chance to meet Mickey Mouse? I don't think so." Peter Pan grinned back.

"Then follow me!" Peter cried as he turned around and started to fly in that direction. Still smiling, Bethany followed him.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, for those who started reading this when it first came out, I found out about cartoon x-overs. Now all of this story can be together in one place. Hooray! Sorry if there was any confusion.**

**I don't own any of the cartoons or cartoon references in this story. Just Bethany.**

"This is it," stated Peter Pan as he landed and tapped his foot. Confused, Bethany looked around her. But no matter how much or how closely she looked, she saw no cave, no mansion, or anything that could be called a safe place. All she saw was more trees and ground.

"Um, is this safe place invisible or something?" asked Bethany as she walked forward with her hands out in search of an invisible wall.

"I wouldn't do that if," said Peter as the patch of ground beneath Bethany suddenly lifted up into the air, causing her to fall off.

"I was you," finished Peter as he winced when Bethany hit the ground with a splat.

"Ow!" cried Bethany as the patch of ground landed nicely a few feet away. Suddenly the sound of hysterical laughter came from the new hole in the ground.

"Why do you do that?" asked Peter Pan out loud as Bethany picked herself up.

"Because laughter is the best medicine," said what sounded like a young girl.

"It is?" asked Ducky.

"You bet it is," confirmed the voice as Bethany turned around. She saw the top half of a blind girl with black hair. Bethany's mouth dropped open in delight.

"Toph! You live here too? Of you do, you're a cartoon! Oh my gosh, this is the best day…" Bethany trailed off when she noticed the glares the others were giving her. It was then that Bethany what happened earlier.

"That is full of ups and downs!" improvised Bethany.

"Who is she?" asked Toph.

"An unanimated girl named Bethany," answered Peter Pan. Toph's eyebrows arched in surprise as she got of the hole.

"Great, just what we need. An outsider who is going to screech every time she sees someone new here," groaned Toph.

"Hey!" protested Bethany. "I mean, I know I'm an outsider that loves cartoons, but…I don't screech!" Toph rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Why are you here anyway? Actually, the better question is how did you get here?" asked Toph.

"Well, I was climbing a tree in Central Park when I found a portal…"

"We have portals linking our world to theirs? How come I didn't know that?" asked Toph in surprise.

"Because they're rare and really hard to find. Also, the last time we had a visitor here was long before you were created," answered Peter Pan.

"Oh. Okay then, why did you lead her here?"

"Because she saved me from being kidnapped by Captain Hook. And she has the power of imagination," answered Ducky.

"Really? That Wait, she has the power of what now?" asked Toph, confused.

"Imagination. Apparently, I somehow turned a stick into a sword," Bethany answered as she looked at her sword in her hand. Toph gasped.

"That…is…awesome! Seriously, that is so cool! I didn't know unanimated people had powers! What are the limits of your powers?" asked Toph excitedly, suddenly up in Bethany's face.

"Uh…I don't know. That was the first time I've done anything like that," Bethany told her.

"And if we want there to be more times, we have to get inside now," said Peter Pan. As he walked closer to the hole. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Fine Mr. Impatient leggings," said Toph. She grabbed Bethany's free hand.

"Come on Bethany. We could definitely use your help to save the Katara and the others," said Toph as she pulled Bethany down the steps that led deeper into the hole.

"Maleficent's got Katara? Just how many people has she kidnapped?" asked Bethany, shocked. No answered her. It was only when Toph covered up the hole did she turned around.

"I don't know. A bunch of us have been searching for survivors of those villains' attacks, but with all the lands and the animated people here in Cartoonland, we don't know if they have been kidnapped or are just hiding. I unfortunately know for sure that everyone in Team Avatar has been kidnapped except me and Aang."

"My Lost Boys and the Indians have been kidnapped for sure as well," commented Peter Pan solemnly.

"And all my friends," added Ducky with tears running down her face. Bethany was shocked and anxious. She grew up watching _Land Before Time _and _Peter Pan _so to find out that characters like Littlefoot and Tiger Lily from her childhood were kidnapped scared her. And she loved _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ so hearing that Zuko, Sokka, and Suki were kidnapped as well also filled her with anxiety. Why was Maleficent doing this?

"And the only clue we have is that Maleficent came back from the dead and is the ringleader. Why is she doing this?!" yelled an angry Toph.

"To kill us once and for all. Ducky says Hook told her they found the Dip," answered Peter. Toph's face paled in the light that the torches on the wall gave off.

"How…no, that doesn't matter at the moment. Come on!" ordered Toph frantically as she raced down the steps.

"Wait, what about the…" asked Peter.

"I can get the other Earthbenders to watch the opening! I know where Mickey is at the moment, and we need to tell him about this ASAP!" cried Toph as she kept on running.

"You heard her! Come on Peter!" cried Bethany as she ran after Toph. She looked at the sword in her hand.

"It's probably not safe to run with this…hmm…I wonder," Bethany wondered. Remembering what Ducky said, she imagined that the sword would change to a stick again. And with another flash of light, the sword was just an ordinary big stick again. Proud of herself, Bethany managed to put the stick through one of her belt loops. She figured it could come in handy later.

**Well, what do you think? Please review and I will try and update tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the loooong wait! I had to get my computer repaired but now it's fixed and I can write again without worrying about my computer randomly shutting off! Hooray!**

**The only character I own is Bethany.**

After Toph hurriedly the two Earthbenders in the lobby-like room to watch for more survivors or the enemy, she ran into the left tunnel, with Bethany and Peter Pan, who was still carrying Ducky, running close behind. After a minute or so, they entered a huge room that looked like a training room. It had everything from treadmills to punching dummies, as well as a great variety of weapons on a great rack. But that was not what made Bethany stop in her tracks. It was all the people in the room, a good number of them she grew up watching them.

She saw Robin Hood from Disney's_ Robin Hood_ hitting the center mark on a target board with a bow and arrow along with Merida from _Brave_. She saw Astrid and Hiccup from _How to Train Your Dragon _sparring with each other. Elsa from _Frozen _and Jack Frost from _Rise of the Guardians _were in the middle of an ice battle. She also saw Batman from _Batman: the Animated Series_ practicing martial arts with Leonardo from the 2003 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. _Flash from _The Justice League _was running on a treadmill till he saw Bethany and the others had entered the room. When he saw them, he ran straight up to Bethany with a confident and excited smile.

"My gosh, I haven't seen an unanimated girl in ages! And a beauty at that! Do you want to have dinner with me later?" Flash asked Bethany. Even though she knew that the Flash was definitely one to spring a sudden invite, she couldn't help but feel surprised. The few people that had taken her on dates didn't ask her like this.

"Uh…" Bethany stuttered, blushing from embarrassment.

"Not now Flash," said Batman, who had left his sparring with Leonardo and was walking up to them. Leo followed after him.

"Aw…" Flash moaned in disappointment.

"Hey, where's Mickey? He told me he was going to train here for a while," Toph asked, who also stopped when she entered the room.

"We made him go to the dining hall to get a bite to eat. He hasn't eaten much ever since…" Flash let the rest of his sentence go unfinished, but everyone knew the rest of it. Ever since animated people started getting kidnapped.

"Do you blame him? I can hardly eat myself…just the thought of eating makes my stomach squirm. What if they are starving my brothers and Father? What if…" wondered Leo worriedly. Bethany let out a tiny gasp. _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _was one of her favorite cartoons of all time. Hearing that Master Splinter and some, if not most of the turtles were in the hands of Maleficent scared her, badly.

"Worrying will not help them. Only preparing ourselves until we find out where they are will," interrupted Batman.

"Then we will make them pay for taking our loved ones," said a female voice. Bethany looked past Flash and Batman and saw that it was Elsa that spoke, who had now joined the group along with Jack and the others. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Bethany felt anxiety and worry twist in her stomach like they were snakes slithering around. Seeing everyone look so worried yet determined to get their loved ones back made her hope that everyone who was kidnapped would be able to be rescued before it was too late.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked Bethany, looking at her like he was deciphering who this unanimated girl was. The question made Bethany confused. She thought the answer was obvious. She opened her mouth to answer Batman's question when Toph interrupted her.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but we need to tell Mickey that Bethany has the power of imagination and that Maleficent plans to dump all our loved ones in the Dip."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone except Toph, Bethany, Peter Pan, Batman and Ducky. Bethany didn't have a chance to explain since right after Toph said the word Dip; she grabbed Bethany's hand and pulled her into another hallway that was lit by torches. Bethany noticed that Peter Pan and Ducky didn't follow. She assumed that they were telling the others what they now knew. While they were running, Bethany figured she finally had a chance to ask Toph the question that she had been meaning to ask for a while.

"Toph…can you guys die? After all, you look just the same as you did in the cartoon, and Maleficent is alive." Toph let a troubled sigh.

"Well…it depends. Everyone who died in the movies or T.V. shows in your world is in a part of Cartoonland that we called the Otherworld. They're not really dead since the imaginations of unanimated children keep them alive. But since they technically died, they are stuck in that world." They came across an intersection and without hesitation, Toph chose the right path.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Bethany.

"If we die here, whether by accident or murder, we get sent to the Underworld in Hercules land for a few days to a month. Then we pop up in our own lands, mentally and emotionally scarred from the experience for a long, long time," Toph explained. Bethany nodded. Now she understood why everyone was terrified. Who wants their loved ones to go through both the torture of being dipped as well as staying in the dreary Underworld? Then another question popped up in her head.

"If Maleficent and the others were stuck in the Otherworld, then how…" Bethany didn't answer her question because at that moment, they finally made it into the dining hall. There were even more cartoon characters here. She saw Raven from _Teen Titans_ eating pizza with Daffy Duck. She recognized Chiko from _GoGoRiki _eating apple crisp and Chanticleer from _Rock-a-doodle_ was picking at his own poppy seed muffin. She even saw the Mixels from those Lego mini movies in the lunch line with Sulley from _Monsters Inc. _There were more animated people in the cafeteria, some that even the avid cartoon watcher didn't recognize. But Bethany knew she didn't have time to look at them all. She needed to help Toph find Mickey.

"Found him," muttered Toph as she pulled Bethany along. Then Bethany saw him too. Mickey was sitting at a table along with Mushu and Cri-Kee from _Mulan _and Flick and Queen Atta from _A Bug's life. _

"Mickey!" cried Toph. Mickey looked up and when he was them, his eyes widen in surprise. Bethany couldn't help but notice the black circles under his eyelids as well that his pasta looked like it had been played with instead of being eaten. Mickey stood up and walked towards them.

"Toph! Who's this…" he asked.

"This is Bethany and she has the power of imagination but that's not the most important thing you need to know right now," Toph told Mickey. Mickey looked even more surprised, then confused.

"What could…" Mickey gasped. "Have you found what where Maleficent took them?" Mickey looked so hopeful that it pained Bethany, knowing that they didn't have the answer.

"No, but we found out that they found the Dip. And they plan to use it," answered Toph. Mickey immediately looked terrified and nearby cartoon characters gasped.

"That's the only thing that can truly kill us! Once we're dipped, we can _never_ come back!" cried Gus from _Recess._ Bethany's insides went cold. Everyone's reactions to hearing about the Dip made sense now. In _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_, the Dip was indeed the only thing that could kill the Toons forever. It made sense that the Dip could do the same thing here.

Soon, every animated person knew about the Dip and started to panic. Bethany looked around, unsure how to calm them down. Then Mickey took a deep breath and got on top of a table and raised his hand. What happened next Bethany could only described as a miracle. Like a wave in a football game, they quieted down and looked at Mickey. Only when the whole dining hall was quiet did Mickey put down his hand.

"Thanks to the information that Toph gave us, I now have a guess of where Maleficent has taken our loved ones. We can now rescue them, and we will do so before they are taken away from us forever," said Mickey calmly. Everyone cheered, suddenly sounding full of hope and determination. Mickey nodded and again quieted everyone down with a raised hand.

"Every leader, or substitute leader of your own land come to the Round Table in five minutes. Spread the word to the other leaders who are not here. We will plan the best way to rescue our loved ones." Again, everyone cheered and some left the dining hall to spread the word. As soon as Mickey got down the table, Bethany made her request.

"I know that I'm not a leader or anything, and in fact I've only been here for about an hour, but…can I come? I want to help." Mickey immediately looked grateful.

"Of course. We need all the help we can get."

**So...what do you think? Please tell me so I know what to improve, what I'm doing wrong, etc. Also, should I add anime characters in here? After all, they're technically are cartoon characters...**


	7. Chapter 6

**The only character I own is Bethany.**

It turns out that Bethany couldn't go to the leader meeting after all. Despite Mickey's efforts to have Bethany join them, many of the other cartoon leaders protested her coming to the meeting. They said that she may be an imaginer, but she was definitely not a leader. They also said that she knew just nothing about their world, so how in the world could she help make the most efficient strategy to save their loved ones? Knowing that they were right and not wanting to be the cause of a fight, Bethany withdrew her request and said the room was too crowded anyway. So Bethany was sitting by the door, scowling while she waited.

"It's true that I'm not a leader of a land or whatever, but they could've rejected me nicely. Sure, things are super intense right now, but that is no excuse to be impolite," Bethany muttered to herself.

"They forgot about you too?" asked a familiar voice. Bethany looked over and saw Eeyore looking at her with an expression that was especially gloomy. Bethany inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Eeyore was one of her top two Winnie-the-Pooh characters, so now knowing that he wasn't one of the kidnapped animated characters released some of the tension in her stomach. Then a thought came into her mind. What about Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, and the other Winnie-the-Pooh characters? Bethany gulped. Pooh was her favorite cartoon character, and she adored his friends. If anything happened to them…Bethany shook her head to clear her head of the fear. Eeyore was here, safe and sound. The others might be too. Bethany took a deep breath and smiled warmly at Eeyore.

"Nah, they just didn't want me in there cause I'm not a leader, nor a cartoon for that matter. What did Mickey mean by leader of your own land anyway? Isn't Cartoonland just one big land?"

"Cartoonland is our world, but we each live in separate lands that are like countries in your world," Eeyore answered. Bethany gasped with understanding and realization.

"Oh I get it! And each country or land corresponds with a movie or T.V. show right? I remember Toph telling me about Hercules land," said Bethany. Eeyore nodded.

"Yeah. I guess they forgot that I'm the only one that survived being captured, which makes me a leader. But it's okay, I was able to overhear them talking about it. I just didn't get here in time. That's okay too, I didn't feel like being a part of the decision making anyway," stated Eeyore gloomily before plopping down with a big sigh next to Bethany. An icy hand gripped Bethany's heart.

"Maleficent has Pooh? Piglet? Tigger? Roo? Rabbit? Kanga? Owl? Gopher? Christopher Robin?" asked Bethany frantically. Eeyore closed his eyes and nodded.

"She even has Christopher Robin's mom," added Eeyore quietly. Bethany gulped, trying to get her new found anxiety and fear under control. She loved _Winnie-the-Pooh._ Whenever she needed a smile, Pooh, along with his friends turn her frown upside down. They made her laugh gleefully, and comforted her whenever she felt especially lonely. They taught her what it was like to have friends and how to be a good one. They gave her the hope that she would one day have friends, because after all, if characters with such different personalities could be the best of friends, why couldn't people be friends with her despite her eccentric personality? Even though she was nineteen and was in college, she still slept with her Pooh bear stuffed animal, because knowing that her fluffy, nice, innocent, and optimistic friend was nearby filled her with the peace that she needed to sleep.

Bethany was about to let just some of her overwhelming fear and anxiety out, till she saw it. The tear falling out of Eeyore's eye. Bethany gulped again. She can't let any of it out. She had to be strong for Eeyore, because Eeyore had to feeling worse than she was. Bethany started to scratch Eeyore's back as gently and soothingly as she could.

"I saw them coming before Shere Khan and the weasels from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ saw me…I hid before they could and after they passed by, I tried to warn the others, but…I was too late. They were all tied up in the truck …and after Shere Khan and the weasels said they couldn't be bothered in trying to find me…They closed the back doors of the truck…and left. Without me," admitted Eeyore, with even more tears falling down his face. Bethany was immediately filled with anger at the thought of Pooh and the others being tied up and the fact that the villain didn't think Eeyore important. Pushing aside the anger away for now, Bethany grabbed Eeyore's head and turned it so that Eeyore was looking right into her eyes. Her soul full of determination, Bethany took a deep breath.

"Eeyore, I promise you, I will get your friends back. No matter what it takes, I will make sure Pooh and the others will come back safe and sound. They will be alright and you will be all together again," vowed Bethany. Eeyore's watery eyes became hopeful.

"Really?" Bethany nodded.

"Really." Before either of them could say another word, the door opened and the cartoon leaders filed out and passed them without stopping. Bethany stood up and waited for Mickey. She didn't know what they decided in there, but she knew one thing. She was going to keep her promise to Eeyore.

**Will she be able to? Read on to find out! Please review and share this story with your friends!**


	8. Chapter 7

**FINALLY!I'm so sorry guys, but because of a combination of being sick, work, writer's block, etc. I haven't been able to update in a while. But here it is! I hope you like it!**

**The only character I own is Bethany.**

"What's up Doc?" asked Bugs Bunny while chomping on a carrot. Mickey sighed. After the meeting was adjourned, nearly everyone except for him, Bugs, and Gandalf immediately left the room in order to fulfill their part in the plan. But Mickey didn't get up from his chair. He just couldn't help but feel a great unease in his chest. It wasn't that he didn't agree with the plan. He agreed that in order for the villains to make the most of the Dip, they would want the Black Cauldron. After all, if just putting one skeleton in the cauldron could cause all the skeletons nearby to become the living dead, who says it can't also kill every animated person in Cartoonland, once the Dip was poured into it? Especially with the help of the magic of people like Saruman and Maleficent, it seemed very likely. In order to stop a mass massacre, a team led by Raven will go to the Black Cauldron land and help the witches defend it, if the witches would let them. Another team, led by Bugs will defend the animated people who can't fight at this base. Finally, a third team led by Mickey himself will go searching until they find the captured animated people.

"I...are you sure…we shouldn't let Bethany help? I mean, she offered to help and we need all the help we can get…" Mickey pointed out. Bugs sighed in mild irritation.

"We went over this in the meeting Mickey. Not only is Bethany not of this world, she is also very inexperienced. She will just be in the way," explained Bugs.

"But according to Peter, she seems proficient enough," argued Mickey.

"Turning a stick into a sword and back again does not mean that she can fight," butted in Batman. "And Peter also informed us that this is her first day here. She can hardly be expected to know everything about her newfound power."

"But she hasn't been the first unanimated person who happens to have both the imagination and the faith to see it happen here. We have enough knowledge about it to teach her!" pointed out Mickey.

"We do not have the time to teach her Mickey. Do not let your desperation to save your wife cloud your judgment," stated Gandalf. Mickey winced. Minnie...he tried to save her, but when he was fighting off the Foot ninja from Leo's land, both he and Minnie were driven to the beach. Just as Mickey was just about to finish off the last of the Foot ninja, Ursula suddenly came out of the ocean and grabbed a frightened Minnie with one of her tentacles. Mickey tried to save her, but the Foot ninja got in his way. When he finally defeated them, Ursula was gone, taking Minnie with her. Mickey didn't know how long he stayed on the beach, crying her name and hearing Minnie's phantom pleas for him to save her ringing in his ears. Mickey clenched his fist at the memory. It was his fault that the love of his life got kidnapped, and the only way Mickey could amend his mistake was to save her. And Mickey will do it, even if it meant losing his own life in the process.

"Besides…Bethany has an even more chance of dying than we do. Because unlike us, she can truly be killed by sword or claw," Gandalf added.

"He's got a point there Doc. I mean, it would be nice if we had all the help we could get, but…what if the girl dies? I don't know about you, but I don't want her blood on my hands," admitted Bugs. Mickey sighed. They were right of course. It was just when he looked in the young girl's eyes; he felt a glimmer of hope grow within him.

"Mickey, because you and Bugs are the two most famous animated characters of all time, the rest of us look to you in guidance in this difficult time. In sort, you are pretty much our de facto overall leaders. If we, especially those at the edge of despair, see you falter, what do you think will happen?" asked Gandalf quietly. Mickey bit his lip. He knew what Gandalf was about to say and he didn't like it.

"They will totally give in to despair. I know it is a terrible burden but you must be strong Mickey. And that also means you have to make difficult decisions," continued Gandalf.

"Like not letting Bethany help," muttered Mickey.

"Exactly. And if it comforts you any, the burden is terrible for me too. I have to be my usual sarcastic, comedic self in front of everyone; even though that is the last thing I want to do. I'd rather be out there searching for Lola, Porky and the others, but I can't. My job is to stay here is protect Daffy and all the others. It's your job to save the kidnapped Mickey," Bugs said. Mickey gave another sigh, but this time it was full of determination.

"You're right Bugs. And don't worry, I will save them," promised Mickey.

"You have my help as well as the others Mickey," vowed Gandalf. Mickey nodded and started to leave the Round Table room.

"Where you're going Doc?" asked Bugs. Mickey turned around, with his hand on the doorknob.

"To tell Bethany that we can't accept her help after all."

**Ooh...how is Bethany going to react to this? Find out in the next chapter! And please review! It motivates me!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Again, sorry about the long wait. But this chapter is super long so I hope you forgive me. Also, **** mean a flashback or a different perspective. I will give clues to which one.**

**Chapter 8**

"Are we close?" asked Donald Duck anxiously. Bethany sighed.

"Yeah, we're close," Bethany admitted reluctantly.

"Good! Soon, you'll be home, gazing at the stars in the night sky," said Goofy. Bethany couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah, I guess," Bethany replied. She didn't want to tell Goofy that see could hardly see the stars because of all the streetlights glaring in the night. It would ruin his attempt to cheer her up, even though it didn't really work.

Bethany sighed again. When Mickey finally walked out of the Round Table room, he immediately asked her to come inside. Intrigued, Bethany walked right in after him.

"Um Gandalf? Bugs? I don't want to be rude, but could you…" Mickey started to ask the two other cartoon characters in the room.

"Don't worry about it Mickey. We were just about to leave, right Bugs?" said Gandalf interrupting Mickey. Gandalf started to leave with Bugs right behind him.

"Yeah, I probably need to tell Daffy again that he just can't hit Arnold from _The Magic School Bus_ with a mallet," said Bugs as both he and Gandalf left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You can sit down if you want," Mickey suggested.

"Nah, I'm okay," Bethany declined while rocking a chair back and forth with one hand. Still rocking the chair, Bethany noticed that Mickey looked…guilty.

"What is it Mickey?" asked Bethany, concerned. Mickey gave a long, tired sigh.

"There's…no easy way to say this so I'm just going to get to the point. I'm sorry but you need to go back home." Bethany's mouth dropped open in shock as she stopped rocking the chair, making it fall back to its four legs. What…did he just say? He didn't just say it…did he?

"Wh…at?" Bethany asked in denial.

"I appreciate your offer, but it's just too dangerous for you," continued Mickey.

"What about you? Isn't this dangerous for anyone?" pointed out Bethany, unable to deny what Mickey said anymore.

"Yes, but especially for you. After all, you just found this world and what your powers in this world are. You don't even know why you have this power; let alone how to control it."

"Well, you know right? You can teach me, and if you can't, another imaginer can! I'm not the only imaginer here right?" asked Bethany, forgetting what Peter Pan told Toph earlier.

"You're the first unanimated person to have come here since 1995. And he left that very same day, and he didn't show any signs of being an imaginer," remarked Mickey. It was then that Bethany remembered that Peter told Toph that it had been while since anyone from her world had visited Cartoonland. Bethany slapped herself on the forehead, frustrated that she just wasted precious time in this important argument.

"I've lived here long enough to know how imaginers use their powers," started Mickey. Bethany felt hope rise within her. Maybe she didn't waste time after all…

"But I unfortunately do not have the time to teach you," finished Mickey. Bethany's heart sank as the hope she just felt almost completely died. But she had yet to tell him about her promise to Eeyore. Mickey would surely let her honor her promises right?

"But I…" Bethany started to say.

"Bethany, please. There is absolutely nothing that you can say that can change my mind. And it is not just me who agrees that you should go home," interrupted Mickey. Immediately, all the fight in Bethany left her. Bethany hung her head in defeat as her spirit became more and more hurt and downtrodden. It was just like back home where she thought she finally found the place she belonged only to realize that she was oh so very wrong. Bethany gave a sigh that was full of sadness. Back home, there have been more than one occasion where she was among a group of people that she thought were her friends. But sooner or later they will do something that forced her into the harsh light of reality. The people she thought were friends were just using her for whatever purpose they wanted her to fulfill. Whether that was helping them study/learn the material in school, or taking advantage of her friendly, helpful nature, it didn't matter. Because once she was done being useful, they would just dump her, like how a person would leave an unwanted puppy by the side of the road.

"Do you understand?" asked Mickey in a gentle voice that was able to drag Bethany out of her gloomy thoughts. Bethany couldn't help but sigh in defeat. Apparently, she wasn't useful, even at the very beginning of her adventure.

"Yes," she muttered clearly enough for Mickey to coherently understand. Mickey sighed in relief.

"Good. You wait here while I go get Donald and Goofy. I'm going to get them to take you home. You fine with that?" asked Mickey cautiously like he was handling a small cracked egg that he didn't want to get even more cracked. Before Bethany entered this room, she would have been ecstatic if Mickey told her she was going to meet Donald and Goofy. But now, she could only feel dread as she realized she really was being forced to go home.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that," approved Bethany, who didn't feel like bothering to tell Mickey that she could go home by herself.

"Good," responded Mickey as he walked towards the door. When he reached Bethany, he paused and raised his hand like he was going to comfort her by touching her arm. Then he must have decided against it because he pulled his hand back and left the room without another room. Bethany sighed in relief. If Mickey did try to comfort her, it would only have made her feel worse. Suddenly, while Bethany was thinking thoughts that were getting more depressing, the door behind her slammed open, revealing a familiar looking boy with green eyes.

"Mickey, I need to tell…"

"AAHH!" screamed a very startled Bethany while jumping a 180.

"AH!" exclaimed the boy who was obviously startled by her scream because he jumped back a little himself. Gasping for breath, Bethany realized why the boy looked familiar. He was Ben from _Ben 10, _which was one of the shows that for some reason she never watched. Maybe it was because wasn't into watching boy shows at the time it came out.

"Don't scream like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" responded Ben.

"Then don't barge into rooms like that!" responded Bethany, a bit irritated. "Besides you're too young to have a…"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ben again, interrupting her. But instead of jumping backwards, he instead walked forward, gazing up at her like she was an extinct dinosaur.

"You're an unanimated," he gasped in amazement. In spite of herself, Bethany couldn't help but grin a little at Ben's inno.

"I guess your show did come after 1995 huh? That's when the last unanimated person before me came," stated Bethany, calmed down now after her fright.

"Yeah, ten years after actually. But, I've heard tales of how unanimated people find the portals, which are the weak spots in the veil between your world of reality and our world of imagination by the way," recounted Ben.

"Huh," said Bethany, intrigued by this new piece of information.

"And…the adventures they had were amazing! My favorite one is about how one of them, who was an imaginer named Brian Jacques, helped Mickey essentially save Minnie from marrying Mortimer Mouse. Sorry for the bland summary but I'm afraid if I tell you anymore of this epic story I won't stop talking till I tell the whole story. Unless you want me to tell it," gabbed Ben excitedly. Bethany raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Brian Jacques…as in Brian Jacques the author? The one who wrote the _Mossflower _series?" asked Bethany.

"Yes! You know him?!" exclaimed Ben.

"Well, know _of_ him," corrected Bethany as she scratched her head in amazement. She loved the _Mossflower_ series and the fact that the author went to this same world as well blew her mind. Then another snippet of Ben's monologue popped up in her mind.

"He was an imaginer?" she repeated a bit weakly. Ben's face light up even more.

"Yes! He was one of the best imaginers! Wait a minute." Ben studied Bethany's face like he was trying to read her thoughts. "You know about imaginers? Are…you one?" Bethany's spirit, which was started to lift due to Ben's contagious excitement, shot straight down again.

"Yes..." answered Bethany cautiously. Ben's face immediately became bright as the sun.

"Yes! I knew it I knew it I knew it! I knew as soon as I saw you that you were an imaginer! Are you going to save the day like Brian Jacques?" asked Ben eagerly. Bethany never knew that her spirit could sink so low. But this time, it was because she didn't want to disappoint him.

"No…Mickey…won't let me. I'm not…that experienced. I will just be in the way," responded Bethany letting her feeling of bitterness give a light edge to her words. Ben's eager face quickly turned to utter seriousness with a touch of anger.

"Not experienced? Did I have experience when I fought Vilgax's drones? No I didn't, and guess what? I defeated them!" recounted Ben angrily. Bethany squint her eyes. Was she seeing things or did Ben look…older?

"What if my grandpa told me I shouldn't fight that big drone and just escaped with them? Do you know what would have happened? We all would have _died. _I never would have saved people's lives, let alone the world. I never would have gone to space…why are you looking at me that way?" Bethany just pointed at him, stunned and mouth wide open. Ben looked down and saw what Bethany saw. He wasn't a ten-old-boy anymore. During his rant, he somehow became a teenager.

"Huh. I guess getting angry at this kind of stuff made me subconsciously turn into my _Ben 10: Alien Force_ form. We are the same people after all. What, did you think there was a ten-year-old me and a sixteen-year-old me running around here in Cartoonland?" asked Ben in a way that made Bethany feel ridiculous for thinking otherwise.

"What do you mean this kind of stuff?" she asked, quickly changing the question.

"Oh you know, more adult kind of stuff. I purposely turned myself into my ten-year-old self so I wouldn't despair that Gwen and Grandpa have been kidnapped, along with everyone else from my land, except for Kevin. When I'm ten…I just feel…more hopeful that…everything will be okay," admitted Ben. He sighed. Bethany's heart went for Ben. Suddenly, familiar voices could be heard outside the room. Bethany's stomach twisted in knots. Donald and Goofy.

"You know, Mickey is leading a special team out into the depths of the All World Forest to find the kidnapped. I'm stationed elsewhere, so I was going to ask Mickey if he sees Maleficent, to give her a good punch for me. But he's not here, so…" Ben let the rest of his sentence hang in midair, with an eyebrow raised at Bethany. Bethany's heart pounded. Was Ben telling her to…

"Well, I'm hungry so I'm going to go eat," commented Ben a bit loudly as he turned around and started to leave the room. When he reached the door, he stopped.

"Want to know my opinion on experience? Here it is: how in the world can you have experience if you don't go out there?" With those words making an impression on Bethany's mind, Ben left the room.

Bethany took a deep breath in to steel herself. It was clear what Ben was subtly telling her. He was telling her to disobey Mickey and help save the kidnapped. Bethany let out her breath. It went against her nature to disobey people she respected but she would do it. Because there was no way she was going home without fulfilling her promise to Eeyore or punching Maleficent.

**That...was the longest chapter I ever wrote. At least for a fanfiction. Anyway, what did you think? Did I do Ben's character justice? Please, PLEASE review so I know! Also, you don't have to, but I will be really happy if you guys could recommend this story to your friends here. Thanks, you guys are the best!**


	10. Chapter 9

**The only character I own is Bethany.**

Bethany began to wonder if she could just quietly sneak away, judging by the how Donald and Goofy were into their argument.

"I'm telling ya, digging pits in front of the sanctuary is not a good idea!" argued Donald.

"And why not? It would catch the villains!" Goofy shot back. As carefully as she could, Bethany took a quiet step backwards.

"Not all of them! And the ones who didn't fall, would know where the sanctuary is!" pointed out Donald. Bethany took another step backwards. A few more steps and she can get behind a tree till they were out of sight.

"Oh, you're right. That would be bad," commented Goofy. Her blood pumping with tension, Bethany took another step.

"You think?!" Donald said angrily. Bethany bit her lip. Almost there…

"Hang on Bethany! You're going the wrong way!" cried out Goofy. Bethany cringed. It took a good bit of effort not to say the words 'darn it.' That would definitely give away what she was trying to do.

"You're not running away are you?" questioned Donald, pointing his rapier from _The Three Musketeers: Mickey, Donald, and Goofy_ at her. Two words immediately popped up in Bethany's mind. Wing it. Mustering up the most terrified expression she could conjure up, she started to sputter and raise her hand quite shakily.

"What is it Bethany?" asked Goofy cheerfully despite the fact that Bethany was now trembling.

"B…B…B…BEAR!The bear from _The Fox and the Hound_! It's right behind you!" screamed Bethany fearfully, her shaking hand pointing above Donald and Goofy.

"WHAT?!" cried Donald fearfully, his eyes as big as saucers. Immediately he and Goofy turned around with their rapiers high. What they said next, Bethany didn't know. Because as soon as their backs were turned, Bethany booked it and was now a good number of feet away. But Bethany kept on running, knowing full well that they would figure out pretty soon that they fell for the oldest trick in the book. Well, Donald would anyway. But he would tell Goofy and then they would come after.

"COME BACK BETH! COME BACK!" yelled Goofy. Still running, Bethany looked around her. She needed a place to hide, just in case Donald and Goofy caught up to her.

"Hey! Up here!" loudly whispered a female voice from up above. Skidding to a stop, a tiny bit startled Bethany looked up and saw two small, black, dog-like creatures sitting on a branch.

"Wakko and Dot!" Bethany loudly whispered, overjoyed from seeing the two characters from _Animaniacs, _one of her favorite shows from her childhood.

"Here! Use this!" whispered Wakko while he pulled a tiny ladder from under his cap, flicked it like one would flick a whip, which somehow made the ladder large enough for Bethany to climb on. Without wasting another second, Bethany started to climb the ladder.

"Hurry! They're coming closer!" urged Dot. She was right; Bethany could hear Donald and Goofy's calls for her to come back. Climbing even faster, Bethany reached the branch in a matter of seconds. Wakko quickly took the ladder, flicked it so it became a tiny ladder again, and put it under his cap. And not a moment too soon, because Donald and Goofy then came running into their line of sight. Suddenly, they stopped running, breathing heavily right under their branch. Bethany couldn't help but think how typical it was that they would stop right there. It was like they were in movie, and Bethany could only hope that like in the movies, they would never think to look up. Either that or the small amount of leaves under them was enough to hide them.

"We got to find her Donald. Mickey trusted us enough to take her back safely, what would he think if we failed to do so? He would be so disappointed in us," stated Goofy worriedly.

"Or even worse, lose faith in us," commented Donald grimly. Goofy gasped.

"He won't do that…would he?" wondered Goofy, sounding even more worried. Donald took a deep breath and started to walk again.

"I don't want to find out. Come on, let's go and find her before Mickey comes back with the kidnapped. Bethany! Please come back!" cried Donald as Goofy started to walk behind him.

"Where are you Bethany?! These woods are too dangerous to be running around on your own!" cried Goofy. A second passed, and they were out of sight. Still not daring to make a sound, Bethany clutched her pained heart.

She hoped that Mickey would forgive them for losing her. Actually, she hoped Mickey, as well as Donald and Goofy would forgive _her_. She hoped that one day they would see that she had to do this. Not just for Eeyore and Ben, but because she was too compassionate to just be comfortable at home while she knew that there were people suffering here. People that she laughed, cried, and celebrated with all her life. Bethany knew that if she did go home, she would always feel guilty because she would have left them in their dire hour of need. If there was nothing that she could do, it would be a different story. But she could use her power of imagination to help save everybody. Yes, Mickey and others believe that she can't help but she believed, no _knows _that she can.

Bethany was brought out of these thoughts when she caught some brief movement from the corner of her eye. When she turned to look, she saw that Wakko had step over Dot and was peering around the trunk.

"I think they're gone," whispered Wakko, still looking in the direction the duck and dog had gone.

"If you think so, then why are you whispering?" asked Dot in a normal voice. Wakko shrugged.

"I don't know." Dot rolled her eyes and turned to Bethany.

"You're going to save the kidnapped right?" asked Dot.

"Yeah…how did you know?" asked Bethany, surprised that Dot knew that and that she came right out with it. Dot sighed.

"Because for what other reason would you run from Donald and Goofy?" answered Dot with another question.

"And good thing you already want to, saves us time of convincing you to run away," added Wakko.

"Join you? You want to save the kidnapped as well?" asked Bethany, bewildered.

"Yep," answered the siblings.

"But…how did you find out about me? I don't think I saw you at the sanctuary," asked Bethany, still a bit bewildered.

"Ever heard of the phrase, 'heard it through the grapevine'? We know everything from you being an imaginer and that Donald and Goofy were taking you home even though you offered to help," recounted Dot.

"We also want to go save the kidnapped. But they won't let us because _we're kids _and needed to stay at the sanctuary," said Wakko bitterly.

"We thought that since you were denied to offer you help as well, you would want to join forces with us," added Dot.

"We know what imaginers are capable of and we could use the help," said Wakko. Bethany was touched. The Warner brothers and Warner sister went out of their way just to secure her help…hang on. There were two Warner brothers, where was…oh no.

"Where's Yakko?" asked Bethany softly, hoping what her gut was telling her was wrong. Immediately the siblings determined faces were full of pain. Bethany's stomach dropped as it was clear that her gut instinct was right.

"They were…too much for us. He…sacrificed himself…so that we could…get away," answered Dot as she choked on the words. Tears formed in her eyes and Bethany saw tears in her older brother's eyes as well, though he tried to hide it by wiping his eyes. Trying not to tear up herself, Bethany with a small smile placed her hand on Dot's shoulder, hoping that this would comfort her somewhat. Dot gave her thanks by smiling shakily back through her tears. Bethany looked up to give a small smile to Wakko as well but he had his back to her. Without warning, Wakko slammed his fist against the trunk.

"We will find him. I don't care what anybody says, we will be the ones save Yakko. He's our brother, and we will not just sit around and do nothing while he is in danger," declared Wakko.

"He's family, and families have to stick together," added Dot firmly. Bethany was amazed by how determined they were to save their brother. It warmed her heart to see how much they loved their older brother. She just wished the situation was different.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find him along with the others," Bethany stated. Dot's face lit up as she jumped on Bethany and hugged her tightly.

"I knew you would help! Thank you thank you thank you!" exclaimed a grateful Dot. Touched, Bethany hugged her back. Never had she been thanked so sincerely. Bethany looked up at Wakko and held an arm out to the stunned Wakko. Wakko's lip quivered before he followed his sister's footsteps. The two of them stayed like that for a few seconds, taking in the comfort they so desperately needed.

"Come on, let's go," stated Wakko. The siblings then broke the hug and Wakko again took out his size-changing ladder, since the branches were too far apart for them to climb down on. As she climbed down the ladder, Bethany realized she forgot to do something very important.

"Thank you for helping me hide," thanked Bethany.

"No problemo…Bethany right?" asked Wakko.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," commented Bethany with a smirk. When they were all on the ground, Wakko again put the ladder under his cap.

"So, any idea where we should…"

"AHHHHH!" a familiar scream interrupted Bethany. The three of them looked in the direction it came from but didn't see anyone.

"I know that scream from somewhere," pondered Dot.

"Me too," agreed Wakko.

"Well come on, we should go…" Bethany started to say when a laugh interrupted. A familiar bone-chilling laugh that never failed to haunt her nightmares. Bethany's feet became stuck to the ground as her eyes grew wide with fright. She knew what character had that laugh…

"What…" Dot started to stutter. But before she could finish, a familiar meerkat ran through the bushes in front of them and ran on past them.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!" screamed Timon.

"Who's right behind you?!" asked Wakko. Bethany gulped before she answered Wakko's question.

"The Headless Horseman. RUN!"

**Well? What do you think? Was it emotional, funny, etc.? Please tell me. See ya till the next update!**


	11. Chapter 10

**The only character I own is Bethany.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

"How in the world is he laughing?! He doesn't have a head, let alone a tongue!" exclaimed Wakko, his own tongue hanging out as she ran for his life.

"Don't ask me, I didn't create him!" shot back Timon in Bethany's arm. Bethany had picked him up despite his protests because she deemed him too slow.

"Hang on!" yelled Dot, skidding to a stop.

"Dot! What are you doing?!" cried Wakko who also skid to a stop when he saw his sister had stop.

"We don't need to be scared of him," answered Dot, ignoring Wakko's question.

"What are you talking about? He's a headless guy with a creepy laugh on an evil-looking horse! How scary can you get!" exclaimed Bethany, who had also stopped in her tracks.

"But I have something even scarier!" said a brave Dot. Suddenly, the Headless Horseman came into view, with his flowing magenta cape and his silver sword gleaming in his hand. His black horse's red eyes pierced into their frightened souls as he gave off a deep grunt. Bethany's blood turned to ice and her heart stopped beating. What the heck was Dot thinking? He was coming closer and she was just standing there, reaching into her pocket. Dot then pulled out a small pink box.

"Meet my pet!" cried Dot. She then took the top off. Immediately, a giant monster popped up and growled at the Horseman. But the Horseman just laughed even more evil than before and swung his sword at the monster. The monster yelped and quickly sunk back down into the box, grabbing the top from Dot's hand and closing the box as he did so.

"Wh…at? My pet was supposed to scare him…" stuttered Dot as she looked at the box in disbelief. The Headless Horseman just laughed and raised his sword, preparing to cut off Dot's head.

"DOT!" screamed Bethany in fear. But her scream didn't stop the sword from quickly sweeping down. All of the sudden, Wakko dashed forward and jumped, hitting the sword away with his mallet that he how had in his hands.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Wakko roared. He then grabbed Dot and pulled her behind him. They quickly started to walk backwards, with Wakko holding his mallet out with one hand and the other gently pushing Dot back behind him. Bethany let herself give a sigh of relief. She really thought that Dot was going to die. Bethany felt something hit her and was that it was Timon.

"What are you doing? That girl cat creature might be okay for now but the Headless Horseman is still right there!" pointed out a frustrated and panicky Timon. Bethany knew that Timon was right. But she knew that with their enemy right there, running would be pointless. He would just catch up to them in a few seconds flat. The Headless Horseman laughed right then, like he also knew that his prey had nowhere to go.

"STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT CUTE!" screamed Dot. She kicked the tree next to her and with a great big swoosh, a gigantic anvil dropped on the Headless Horseman, squashing both him and the horse.

"But then, I am the cutest thing ever created. Your laugh would never have been cute as mine," commented Dot in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Bethany breathed a sigh of relief. He was gone, one of the few cartoon characters that still managed to terrify the living daylights out of her.

"Whew, I thought we were going to be goners there for a sec," said a very relieved sounding Timon. "Do you think you can let me down now?"

"Oh…" The rest of Bethany's sentence hung in the air as she saw it move. The anvil shook a little bit.

"Um guys…did you see that?" asked Bethany. Wakko, who was still holding the mallet but was hugging Dot with his other arm, looked up.

"See what?" he asked.

"The anvil. I saw it shake a bit," Bethany answered, pointing at the anvil. The anvil was still now. Was she seeing things?

"What are you talking about? The anvil's not moving, what you trying to do, scare us even…AAAHHH!" Timon screamed as the anvil suddenly went flying in the air and fell to the ground a few feet away. Like a horror movie, the Headless Horseman along with his horse got up easily, like he had never been squashed from an anvil. Then he laughed, but this time the laugh sound crueler and madly gleeful at the same time.

"How in the heck is he up?!" cried an alarmed Wakko, while he quickly ran to Bethany's side, pulling Dot with him. "Dot dropped a humongous anvil on him!"

"It must be because he's an undead! He can't die!" Bethany cried, really freaking out now. What were they going to do now? She couldn't die here, let alone let the others die!

"That is so unfair! Heh heh, unfair undead. Get it?" giggled Dot as they slowly backed away from the Headless Horseman, who was advancing on them.

"Are you kidding me?! Here we are, about to _die_, and you are making stupid jokes! He isn't a guy that you can just imagine away, he's someone that you actually have to stop!" criticized Timon. Imagine…

"Oh my gosh, did I lose brain cells recently or something? I can just imagine something to stop him!" Bethany pointed out while face palming herself.

"Imaginer? How can you be…AH! You're an unanimated!" obviously stated Timon.

"You just realized that?!" asked Bethany, Wakko, and Dot. The Horseman decided to charge right then, forcing Wakko and Dot to jump to one side while Bethany, still holding Timon, jumped to the other side. All of them just barely made it without a scratch.

"I've been stressed out alright! You can't think clearly when a freak of nature is chasing ya!" defended Timon.

"Well, that's my excuse too…ah!" cried Bethany as the Horseman swept his sword at her. Luckily she ducked and rolled away in time.

"Okay, Timon, you're on your own," Bethany said as she put Timon on the ground.

"Now you let go of me?!" exclaimed Timon.

"Have too. I need two hands for my sword," Bethany answered as she pulled out her stick.

"Are you crazy?! That's not a sword!" pointed out Timon. Bethany opened her mouth to give a sharp reply when Mickey's words rang through her head. _You don't even know why you have this power; let alone how to control it. _ What if…he's right? What if she imagines a sword but it turns out to be a bomb and it kills them all? What if nothing happens at all and she is stuck fighting the Horseman with just a stick? What if the first two times were just beginner's luck? What if…

"Why are you just standing there?! Do something!" yelled Timon, who was shaking her arm.

"Bethany! Just have faith!" yelled Wakko. Bethany looked up and saw that the siblings were throwing everything from baseballs to apple pies.

"What?" cried Bethany.

"Just imagine whatever you whatever to imagine and have faith it will appear! That's all there is too it!" explained Dot as she threw a giant ball at the Headless Horseman, which didn't stop his advance on them at all.

"That's all there is too it huh?" muttered Bethany. She took a deep breath. "Just imagine a sword to get rid of him…just have faith…YES!" It worked! The sword from before was right there in her hand!

"Oh, that's what you meant," whispered Timon in wonder. Bethany grinned and without wasting another second, she ran towards the Horseman. Good thing too because Wakko and Dot were backed up against a tree with the Headless Horseman's sword right above them.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Bethany running at high speed. The Headless Horseman turned around only to fall off the horse, with Bethany on him and a sword out of his chest. When he crashed to the ground, his body started to glow a light blue. A second later, his body disappeared which resulted in a surprised Bethany fall an inch. She couldn't afford to stay surprised for long however, she heard a long, deep neigh. The horse was still here.

"Bethany! Look out!" warned Dot. Bethany turned around to see that the horse had backed off a bit and was now on its hind legs, preparing to kick her head in. Without a second thought, Bethany stabbed her sword in its chest. After also glowing blue, the horse also disappeared.

"Sorry horse, but you were about to kill me. _And _you looked like you came from the place downstairs. Now that I think about it, you probably did," commented Bethany while setting her sword down. Suddenly, Bethany felt two small bodies slam into her.

"That was faboo Bethie! Can I call you Bethie?" asked Wakko.

"Yes, you didn't draw the fight out like a boy; you just ended it, clean and simple! The bodies aren't even here anymore! It was fantastic!" complemented Dot. As they hugged her, Bethany's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment while her heart grew warm with happiness. Bethany gratefully hugged them back.

"Thanks and yeah, you can call me Bethie," Bethany replied. She felt a poke in her arm and saw Timon looking at her with a nervous expression.

"We should keep on moving," Timon said.

"Oh, are you going to save the kidnapped too?" Bethany asked. Timon immediately looked torn and…just a bit guilty?

"What in the shell are you guys doing here? And Bethany, why in the world aren't you in your own world?" Something told her not to look but she did it anyway. She saw Leonardo standing on a tree branch but that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was that Mickey was right beside him. Bethany then let out two very choice words which were,

"Uh oh."

**Bethany is in big trouble now huh? Anyway, what did you think? Please review and I will update as soon as I can!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I only own Bethany.**

"Did you really think you could run away?" asked Leo. Bethany shrugged meekly.

"It was worth a shot," she replied. When both Wakko and Dot yelled for her to run, Bethany, with the Warners and Timon, did without hesitation. Unfortunately, after turning around and running a few feet, she saw that Aang was right in front of her, sympathy and determination written on his face. Bethany realized that he must have been part of Mickey's special unit and turned right and ran that way. Bethany only ran a few feet however, before she saw Gandalf barring her and the others' way to freedom. Bethany ran in a different direction only to find Batman in her path. Before she and the others could do anything else, she was surrounded by all five people who wanted to stop her. Hence Leo's comment.

"Okay, before anything else, Timon, I'm glad to see that you're okay, and so will Simba. Now that's out of the way…WHAT IN THE BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING?!" yelled a furious looking Mickey. Bethany winced. Well, that was louder than expected…

"Uh…" Bethany said.

"Let me handle this Bethie," said Dot as she patted her arm. In a blink of an eye, Dot was dressed in cute lawyer outfit and was holing a stack of papers. "As Bethany's friend, it would be my honor to defend her." Dot paused for dramatic effect. "I will prove that…"

"You aren't in any position to defend her Dot, and that includes you too Wakko. Since you two defied Bug's orders to stay in the sanctuary, you two are just as in much trouble as Bethany is," Batman pointed out.

"But we can't! We have to save Yakko!" cried Dot, now in her usual pink skirt.

"_We _will save your brother. _You _two will go back to the sanctuary along with Timon," said Gandalf.

"Wait what?! Did I say anything about going back?! I don't think so!" cried an alarmed Timon.

"Not you too," moaned Mickey.

"Yes me too! Look, just like the Warners have someone they need to save, I also have someone I must save! Pumbaa is my best friend, and it's my duty to rescue him!" exclaimed Timon. Pumbaa, the optimistic and friendly warthog, a member of one of her favorite cartoon duos…was kidnapped too?

"But how? No offense, but I'm pretty sure you aren't the strongest animated person in Cartoonland," asked Aang.

"With us he can!" Everyone looked at Bethany, who never felt more determined in her life.

"Bethany," whispered Timon. Bethany took a deep breath. She had a lot more to say.

"Just because someone is weak doesn't mean he still can't fight for his loved ones!"

"But there are many more ways to fight than just going to rescue them. Timon can pray if he wants to, he can give hope to those who need it, he can take care of the others at the sanctuary," Gandalf listed.

"He also won't be in the way of rescuing the others," added Batman. That comment almost made Bethany blow up in anger. Only by biting her lip, clenching her fist, and taking a deep breath was Bethany able to contain her anger.

"It is true that there are many ways in which he can help. But who says that he will be in the way? He might be the very one who tips the scales in our favor. And that goes for any one of us," Bethany said slowly, so she wouldn't accidently yell. Yelling won't help her in this situation.

"But you don't know how to fight in combat," said Gandalf.

"Well, I guess you didn't see us fight the Headless Horseman, because we definitely kicked his sorry butt!" exclaimed Bethany. Everyone's eyes in Mickey's unit grew wide in surprise.

"Yeah, and who are you to say anything about us not knowing how to fight? You endangered the lives of two hobbits when you could have easily entrusted their jobs to someone else!" Dot pointed out before anyone else could say a word.

"Not to mention that you also let three Sam, Merry, and Pippin join you in the most dangerous quest ever," added Wakko.

"Ooh_ burn_," said Leo softly as Gandalf looked taken back with guilt.

"You defeated the Headless Horseman? We heard his laugh and came running over here but saw you guys instead," said Aang in amazement.

"I also dimly heard sounds of a fight. From what I heard, you four handled yourselves well under the circumstances," Batman said.

"It is true that I did endanger the lives of five hobbits in two different occasions. But they volunteered, and I felt both groups needed their pure hearts. And they certainly tipped the scales in our favor," Gandalf admitted.

"Bethany…why do you want to help so badly?" asked Mickey.

"What?" asked Bethany, surprised by the suddenness of the question.

"I mean…Wakko and Dot want to save their brother. Timon wants to save Pumbaa. Aang wants to save Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Suki. Leo wants to saves his family. Batman wants to save Alfred and Wonder Woman. Gandalf wants to save the hobbits, the dwarfs, and Legolas. I want…no _need_ to save Minnie…as well everyone else who was kidnapped in my world," spoke Mickey.

Hearing all the people that needed to be saved as well as how Mickey choked when he mention saving Minnie, stunned Bethany. She knew should be used to learning who got kidnapped by now. But she wasn't, and a part of her suspected she never will. Though Bethany had a very good inkling of where Mickey was going with this, she kept silent while Mickey drew in a shaky breath.

"You are not a part of our world. Why do you feel the urgent need to help save our loved ones?" asked Mickey. Bethany kept silent for a moment, figuring out how to put her feelings into an understandable answer.

"Well…I guess a big part of it is that I grew up watching you guys. I cried when you cried, laughed with you, supported you in your goals, and I celebrated when you were victorious. I knew…well I guess it's thought now…that you guys weren't actually real all of you just seemed so real. The only people who care about me back home are my parents, but somehow…seeing you on T.V. and in movies…has help me to pull through till something really good happened. So when I discovered that you guys really were real and what was going on, I knew I had, no _have,_ to return the favor," admitted Bethany.

She took a deep breath. She looked at Mickey, only to find that his expression was unreadable. Bethany gulped when Mickey hung his head. She just loaded all her deep and personal thoughts and feelings onto him, well onto them all. What if the load was too much and they still wanted her to go home, because they didn't want to deal with it? Mickey picked up his head.

"You know…I do remember saying that we needed all the help we could get before I realized you could get hurt in our behalf, which I didn't want. However, we can't afford to waste time escorting you back. But, the big deciding factor is that you're right and I understand why you need to help. Which leads me to the happy conclusion that I will gladly accept your help," Mickey said.

What…what did he just say? Did she just imagine it? No, no she didn't. Mickey was smiling now, and it wasn't a pity smile or an I'm-only-doing-this-because-I-don't-want-to-be-seen-as-a-jerk smile. The smile told her that he really did understand why she needed to do this, and he definitely wasn't going to stop her. Bethany smiled.

"That's good to know. Because I promised Eeyore I save Pooh and his friends and I also need to punch Maleficent for Ben," said Bethany.

"Not if I get to her first," said Gandalf with a smile.

"Wait a minute, what about us?" asked Wakko.

"Yeah," piped Timon.

"What do you think Mickey? Are we going to have four new members or just one?" asked Aang. Mickey chuckled.

"Four of course."

"WOO-HOO!" yelled Wakko and Dot as they jumped for joy.

"Quiet down you two! Do you want every bad guy to know where we are?" criticized Timon.

"Speaking of bad guys, we need to keep on moving. Or they will find us, despite whether we are quiet or not," said Batman as he started to walk away from the group.

"Though with our numbers and strength, I bet we can easily defeat them," commented Leo as he changed from 2003 Leonardo to 2012 Leonardo. Bethany sighed as she followed Batman with the others. It's going to take a while for her to get used to the whole we-can-change-into-different-versions-of-ourselves thing.

"Don't be cocky Leonardo. Though I have to admit, it's hard to imagine otherwise," said Gandalf.

**Woo-hoo! They finally accepted Bethany's help! What's going to happen next? Read on to find out! Please review while you're at it!**


	13. Chapter 12

**The only character I own is Bethany.**

Timon looked at the others. After an hour of walking, Gandalf suggested they should stop for the night and everyone agreed. When it was time to sleep, Timon volunteered to stay up and keep the first watch. The others agreed and one by one, they all fell asleep, except for Timon of course.

"They're fools…thinking that they can trust me," Timon muttered. Looking at them one last time and satisfied that they were all fast asleep, Timon got up from the log he was sitting on and walked several feet away. When he was sure he wasn't followed, he put his hand on his side.

"Visible," said Timon. Immediately, a belt with a handheld mirror strapped to it appeared on Timon's waist. Timon took out the now visible mirror and looking at its face, gulped. He reminded himself that he had to do this if he didn't want his Pumbaa sentenced to an immediate death.

"I want to see Maleficent," Timon ordered. Immediately, the mirror's face became contorted with green smoke. When the mirror cleared up, Timon saw Maleficent sitting on a dark green and sinister throne. Maleficent gave a pleased yet evil smile at Timon. It took all of Timon's effort to not shudder in fear.

"Ah there you are. I was wondering if I had to dip Pumbaa or not," said Maleficent. Timon's heart skipped a beat. It had only been a few days since he last talked to her and already she was thinking that she had to kill Pumbaa in order to punish Timon for reporting to her late?!

"Sorry, it took longer to find Mickey than I planned," Timon apologized profusely. Maleficent waved his apology away.

"No matter, as long you keep your part of the bargain. And by the sound of it, it looks like you did," dismissed Maleficent as she leaned forward in order to put her elbows on her knees and her chin on the back of her hands. "So, where is he? And how close are you to him?"

"We are in the All World forest and I'm very close to him. In fact…I'm in his special unit." Maleficent laughed in delight.

"Really? That is fantastic! Now you don't have to worry about Mickey finding out that he is being followed by a traitor! And I assumed that this special unit of his is planning to rescue all the animated people that we have kidnapped?" Timon winced at the word traitor. Shoving his guilty feelings to the side, he kept on looking straight into Maleficent's green eyes, not wanting her to know how much that word bothered him.

"Yes."

"And who is in this special unit?"

"Mickey, Gandalf, Batman, Leonardo, Aang, Wakko, Dot, me, and… Bethany," listed Timon.

"Bethany? Who is she?" asked Maleficent. Drat it…Timon was hoping she wouldn't ask that. He wondered whether he could get away with lying and say that she was just someone from Belle's town or something like that. But Timon didn't wonder about it for long before he realized that he couldn't. Somehow, Maleficent would find out for herself and as punishment, Timon would lose his best friend forever.

"An imaginer," stated Timon, getting straight to the point. Timon started to get scared when he couldn't read Maleficent's face. Was she angry, interested, what?!

"So she is real…" she murmured.

"You…you already know about her?" Timon asked in surprise.

"Yes, Hook reported to us earlier that an imaginer stopped him from getting his quarry. It is good to know that he wasn't lying because otherwise I would have to dip him. And it would be a pity, for he has such wonderful manners," said Maleficent. Timon gulped. Just how ruthless was this woman?

"Are her imagining skills proficient?" asked Maleficent. Timon remembered how Bethany changed a stick into a sword and managed to kill the Headless Horseman and his horse. He also remembered Bethany experimenting with her gift before they stopped for the night. She turned a leaf into a bouncy ball and after bouncing it for a bit, turned it back to normal. Bethany also turned a clump of dirt into a bracelet that can make her invisible. Timon had a feeling she would have kept on imagining more stuff if Mickey hadn't warned her that new imaginers needed to start out small, or else they would gain a huge migraine. So Bethany just played the let's-see-how-long-I-can-bug-Leo-while-being-invisible game. The longest Bethany lasted without Leo catching her was five minutes.

"Well?" Maleficent's slightly impatient voice pulled Timon out of his memories.

"So far," Timon answered. Maleficent smiled slightly.

"Looks like we have a new player in the field. This could be interesting. Anyway, have you found out where most of the animated characters are hiding out? Or if there are any other special units?"

"I know there is a place they call the sanctuary but I don't where it is. And I also don't know of any other special units," answered Timon nervously. Would Maleficent punish him for not knowing? But to his surprise, Maleficent just nodded.

"Well, I guess you could find that out later. Do you know where you are headed?" If Timon could, he would have sighed in relief. That question he did know the answer to.

"To the center," answered Timon.

"Good. Well, Timon, you did well tonight. If you keep this up, I would let Pumbaa go and you would be free to do whatever you want," said Maleficent.

"Thank you but…can I ask a question?" asked Timon in a sudden burst of bravery. Wait…what in the world was he thinking?

"You are free to ask but if I answer it is another matter." Timon took a deep breath. Well, he can't back out now…besides, he did want to know…

"Why did you choose me to be your spy?" Maleficent gave a wide proud smile.

"Because you are a little, not totally dumb, weak coward who was created by the Disney industry, just like Mickey." After pausing to let those words sink in, Maleficent stood up, with her raven on her shoulder and her scepter in her hand.

"See you tomorrow, Timon." With that, Maleficent was gone, leaving Timon to look at his distressed face in the mirror's face. Timon gripped the mirror so hard that his hands started to hurt.

"That…that _witch._ I swear, once Pumbaa is free…" Timon left the rest of his sentence hanging in the air as he let the mirror fall out of his grip. The mirror landed softly on the moss with a small splat. Timon fell to his knees and put his now tear-stained face in his hands.

"Oh, whom am I kidding? Once Pumbaa finds out what I've done, he'll have nothing to do with me. And really, I can do whatever I want? How in the world can a small, unintelligent, weak coward like me can pay Maleficent back for what she's done? I wouldn't even have made into Mickey's unit if Bethany hadn't stood up for me," sobbed Timon.

At the memory of Bethany standing up for him made Timon sob even harder. Sure, she was also standing up for herself as well as for Wakko and Dot, but still. And how does he show his gratitude? By betraying her to Maleficent. Timon's sobs started to lessen as he realized how guilty he felt for betraying her, even though he met her just a few hours ago.

"You're getting soft Timon ole boy," Timon muttered to himself. Looking up at the sky, Timon figured he had an hour left before it was Aang's turn to keep watch. This means he had an hour to recoup before he had to wake up Aang. With that thought, Timon wiped away his tears and put the mirror back in his belt.

"Invisible." The mirror and belt promptly disappeared. Timon walked back to where the others were sleeping and when he saw that they were still fast asleep, he sighed in relief. He was afraid that they might have heard his sobbing. Timon sat back down on his log and wiped the remainder of his tears. Looking at the teardrops, Timon couldn't help but think why he was allowed to join the unit. It was because they believed he had the heart to help them succeed in their mission. Timon smirked because he knew they were wrong. He was a traitor after all. And traitors don't have hearts.

**Oh Timon...I'll still love ya. *gives Timon a hug* Anyway, please tell me what you thought and I will update tomorrow! **


	14. Chapter 13

**I only own Bethany.**

**Um, just a question, but do you have any idea on how to make this story have more views? I know that this story is in an obscure part of which is why views are low, but I want as much people to read it as possible. This way, I can take their comments and make this story better. Anyway, on to the story!**

"Anything?" asked Mickey hopefully. Leo shook his head as Batman got up from his kneeling position beside him.

"Either they didn't go through here or they are a master at hiding their tracks," said Batman.

"But aren't you a master detective?" asked Bethany.

"There is always someone better," stated Batman. Bethany gave a little sigh. Batman, with Leo's help, had been searching for tracks that might lead them to where the kidnapped were, but so far their efforts have resulted in zilch.

"Well, maybe we are heading in the right direction anyway," said Aang optimistically as Leo picked himself up.

"We are just guessing that they are in the center of the All World forest. For all we know, they are in American Tail world," said Gandalf as they all started to walk again.

"Or in Finding Nemo world. Man, it'll be tough to save them if that is where they are," commented Bethany.

"You don't have to worry about that. The door to that world has been closed," reassured Mickey.

"What do you mean, closed?" asked Bethany, confused.

"He means we can't go in at all, because their adventure is being continued," explained Dot.

"Continued? Oh, I get it! I know in my world they are currently making a sequel called _Finding Dory_. So I guess we can't enter because their world is changing right?" guessed Bethany, feeling rather intelligent.

"Yep. And once this sequel airs in your world, the door to their world will be open again," commented Leo.

"_Finding Dory_? So that forgetful fish is going to get lost?" asked Timon.

"I guess. I actually don't know that much about it. The trailers haven't even come out yet," said Bethany.

"Well, let's make it so that when their latest adventure is done, they find that Cartoonland hasn't drastically changed," said Gandalf. The air became filled with a solemn silence, as they tried not to think what it would be like if they didn't succeed.

"So…how long till we get to the center of the forest?" asked Bethany, trying to lighten the mood.

"Three days, depending on how fast we walk and if we come across any obstacles," answered Batman.

"Give or take three days?! That's too long!" complained Wakko.

"Complaining won't make our journey go faster," stated Batman bluntly. But his statement gave Bethany an idea.

"But music will!" exclaimed Bethany as she took out her iPod. She almost forgot she had it with her.

"What are you…" Leo started to ask as Bethany unplugged her earphones and put them in her pocket.

"We can't play music! Haven't you forgotten that we are trying to find our loved ones, not get found by the villains?!" interrupted Timon. That's true…the bad guys could hear the sound of her music…bingo! Bethany reached down and grabbed a clump of dirt. She then changed it to a plug with a small gray antenna attached. She then plugged it right in.

"What's that?" asked Aang curiously.

"An antenna. I imagined it so that only we could hear it," explained Bethany as she started looking for the perfect song…found it! Bethany gleefully pushed the play button.

"When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you," Bethany sang along with the Proclaimers. Bethany was dimly aware of Gandalf's oh-my-gosh-she's-serious face and that Batman's mouth dropped open.

"I love this song!" exclaimed Dot.

"I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you," sang Wakko joyfully.

"I don't know this song," admitted Aang as Dot joined in, making the duo a singing trio.

"It's okay, it's easy to learn the chorus, and that is the best part of this song," assured Leo right before he began to sing.

"And speaking of the chorus, here it comes!" pointed out Mickey.

"Not you too!" exclaimed Timon in horror.

"But I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door," sang the quintet since Mickey joined in.

"This song is fantastic!" exclaimed Aang.

"I know right!" agreed Bethany before she went back to singing.

"Look, I know that only the nine of us can hear the music and that you'll aren't singing loudly, but…" Batman started to say before Gandalf interrupted him.

"Let them sing Batman. It's their own way of lifting up their spirits. Besides, the song is actually fits our situation." So Batman didn't stop the now seven people singing, since Aang knew the chorus now and Timon couldn't resist not anymore.

"Da lat da da lat da," Timon sang with a big smile on his face. And so the septet sang on, with Gandalf even humming along. Batman showed that he didn't care anymore by giving a small smile.

"And I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door," sang the septet before collectively taking a deep breath. The song was finally finished and Bethany felt better than she had for a while. And by the looks of the others' faces, she could tell that they felt the same.

"This music box is amazing! Can it play any other songs?" asked Aang as he grabbed the iPod and looked at it like he was trying to discover its secrets.

"Yep," answered Bethany.

"Well go ahead and pick one. But make it one that we can just listen to, I haven't caught my breath yet," requested Timon.

"You got it," said Bethany as she grabbed the iPod back and went through her selection. Ah, here's a good one. Bethany picked "The Rainbow Connection" from _The Muppet Movie_. Soon, the peaceful song filled the air as everyone who sang gathered their breaths. Than Bethany remembered something that Batman had said earlier.

"Oh my gosh," Bethany said in realization.

"What is it Beth?" asked Leo.

"Please don't call me that."

"Why?" asked Leo, surprised.

"Because when I used to allow people to call me that, sooner or later they would all make a _Little Women_ Beth joke. It got old rather quick," explained Bethany, frowning at the memories.

"_Little Women _Beth joke?" asked Aang.

"Why did you say oh my gosh?" asked Dot rather quickly, making it obvious that she didn't want to hear the explanation.

"Well, Batman said there were nine of us,"

"And?" prompted Leo.

"And Gandalf is with us on this quest…" Everyone expect Batman and Gandalf gasped when they saw where she was going.

"This is exactly like the Fellowship of the Ring!" exclaimed the Warners. Gandalf burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my goodness, you're right!" exclaimed Gandalf, still laughing.

"There are even four people that you wouldn't expect to go on a quest like this!" added Aang.

"Hey! I don't want to be compared to a hairy hobbit," piped an offended Dot.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's comparing you to a very cute hobbit," appeased Bethany. The statement had the desired effect on Dot, who went from irritated to very pleased.

"If Wakko, Dot, Bethany, and Timon are the hobbits, then I'm Aragorn!" proclaimed Leo, as he took out one of his katanas and swung it at an imaginary foe.

"No way hose! Aragorn was a king, and since I was crowned king in _The Prince and the Pauper,_ I fit the bill!" exclaimed Mickey.

"In that case, I'm Legolas because I know how to fire a bow," said Leo.

"That leaves Gimli and…uh oh," said Bethany who had just realized something horrible.

"What is it?" asked Aang anxiously.

"If we are like the fellowship, then like Boromir…one of us is going to die," answered Bethany, with evident fear in her voice. A stunned silence surrounded the group, till Wakko made an observation.

"Well, was it just me or was Boromir a bit of a social outcast? I mean, why else would he wear a Viking outfit..." In one smooth motion, everyone stared at Batman.

"My outfit does serve a purpose," defended Batman, not sounding the least bit amused.

"Nooo! I don't want Batman to die!" moaned Bethany dramatically.

"Who does? He's a great man!" moaned Aang dramatically as well.

"You would be greatly missed dude," said Leo.

"Don't worry, I would make sure your funeral is as grand as you are," said Dot, wiping away a tear.

"And I will give a good eulogy!" added Wakko.

"I'm not even dead yet!" exclaimed an agitated Batman.

"So you admit to being Boromir?" Gandalf teased.

"What? No…wait a minute." Batman stopped and looked intensely at the ground. "Leo, come here." Hearing the seriousness in Batman's voice, Leo obeyed quickly and soon both of them were kneeling down and studying the ground. Bethany didn't dare breath. Could it be? After what seemed like forever, Batman stood up with a pleased grin on his face.

"We found their tracks."

**Yay! Finally! Anyway, I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter. I hope you had a lot of fun reading it. Please review so I could be a better writer! See ya at the next update!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I only own Bethany.**

"Really? You found the bad guys' tracks?!" repeated Bethany happily.

"Can you tell if they were leading our loved ones somewhere?" asked Aang anxiously.

"Unfortunately not. In fact, they could belong to the other survivors," answered Leo as he stood up.

"But that's good too! I hope Scratchy is one of them," said Dot. Wakko took his sister's hand.

"I bet he is, along with Hello Nurse, Slappy and the others," assured Wakko. Bethany felt her heart give a little hitch. When the Warners didn't mention the other Animaniacs, she thought that meant they were back at the sanctuary. But now, it turns they didn't mention them because they weren't sure they were among the kidnapped or not. Bethany bit her lip. She loved the other Animaniacs as well and hoped they were just in some other survivor camp as well. Bethany put a hand over her heart, surprised it hadn't burst with all the anxiety she had been enduring lately. How much anxiety can a heart take?

"We do have a slight problem, however," said Batman, bringing Bethany out of her thoughts.

"What's that Batman?" asked Mickey nervously.

"There are two different sets of tracks…at first they were together…then they go in different directions," answered Batman. Nobody said anything as they realized what Batman's subtle message was.

"You want us to separate?!" exclaimed Timon, not sounding the least bit happy.

"We have too if we want answers," answered a calm Batman.

"And once we have those answers, we will reunite and act on what we have learned," said Gandalf. Leo took out what looked like a headpiece from his pouch and held it out for Batman.

"Since we're the only ones who can read the tracks, it'll be a good idea if you lead one group and I'll lead the other," said Leo.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," approved Batman as he took the headpiece from Leo and put it on. Leo took out another headpiece and put it on himself.

"So…who's going with who?" asked Bethany.

"Mickey, Gandalf, and Timon will come with me. Leo, you'll take Bethany, the Warners, and Aang," ordered Batman.

"Got it," agreed Leo. Leo motioned his new team over to him.

"Let's go team!" he said while he followed the tracks that lead to the right. Batman and his team followed the tracks that lead to the left.

"Good luck!" exclaimed Bethany as she waved goodbye at them.

"Good luck to you too!" called out Gandalf.

"None of ya get hurt ya hear?!" yelled Mickey as they got further away from each other.

"Don't worry about us! Worry about Batman! He's Boromir remember?" reminded Wakko. Whatever Batman's reaction was to that, they would never know because they were now too far away for them to hear, let alone see the others. Aang chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Dot curiously.

"We just separated, just like the fellowship," pointed out Aang. The others laughed at yet another similarity with one of the most famous teams of all time.

"I can't wait till our next visit with Boromir. He's going to be in hysterics when I tell him about this," chuckle Gandalf. Batman just rolled his eyes. He was aware that Gandalf and his friends talked to Boromir and their other friends who had died through the Otherworld barrier once a year. He knew this is probably the reason Gandalf wasn't offended by the whole Batman-is-Boromir thing, since he still saw his precious friend who wasn't exactly dead. But Batman couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Just keep an eye out. Whoever we are following might have left us something useful, like a piece of clothing," said Batman.

"Right," said Mickey as he immediately to the trees around him. Trusting the others to look around them, he looked at the ground so that he wouldn't lose the tracks. He hoped that these tracks led to the place where the kidnapped were held. Because once they found the kidnapped, he will finally be able to squash down his suspicions, which just had to be wrong. Batman didn't want to think about what life would be like if his suspicions were right.

"Oh my, aren't we lucky! A bat, a mouse, a wizard, and a meerkat have decided to visit us!" said a please female voice. Acting on instinct, Batman took out one of his batarangs and looked around. But he didn't see anyone except for Mickey and Gandalf, who looked tense, and Timon who looked terrified.

"Since that meerkat is from my world, we are indeed very lucky. In fact, I believe we are going to have a lot of fun together, don't you agree?" asked a sly male voice.

"I do." Suddenly, the two trees in front of them walked forward and with black swirls of magic, they changed into what were obviously their real selves. Batman gripped his batarang tightly as he stared intensely at Scar from _The Lion King_ and Eris from _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_. This fight is going to be tough.

"What song shall we sing next?" asked Bethany as she went through her music list. They had just sung "Dragostea Din Tei" by Ozone and they were in desperate need of another song. Bethany felt a small being jump on her and saw that Dot was now on her shoulder, looking at her iPod.

"'After Today'? Isn't that the song Max and all the high school kids sing in _The Goofy Movie_?" asked Dot.

"Yes, why…" Bethany stopped talking when she saw Dot's face.

"Max…has been kidnapped too, hasn't he?" Bethany asked quietly, feeling even more dread enter her heart.

"We don't know," answered Leo. Bethany turned to Leo, surprised.

"Max, along with a whole bunch of animated people, is missing. We don't know if he was kidnapped, or is just hiding somewhere," continued Leo.

"Goofy's pretty worried and wanted to come with us till Mickey convinced him that Max is a smart lad and would eventually find the sanctuary," added Aang. Bethany felt a pang of guilt and worry when she remembered how Donald and Goofy were looking for her. What if they were still looking for her? What if they got lost? What if they themselves get kidnapped? What if Max does find the sanctuary, only to find that his father wasn't there to greet him? If that was the case, then it would all be Bethany's fault.

"Wait a minute, Timon was missing. Maybe he knows where Max, Scratchy, and the other missing people are!" exclaimed Wakko hopefully. Dot shook her head.

"I think Timon would have told us earlier if he did," said Dot sadly.

"Well, maybe he for…" Wakko didn't finish his sentence as he stopped walking. He looked straight ahead, ultimate terror in his eyes. But what scared Bethany the most was that he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Wakko? What's the matter?" asked Bethany gently, trying not to leak fear into her voice.

"Oh my…" she heard Leo say softly.

"Cl…cl…" stuttered Wakko at the same time.

"Would you stop smiling already?! You're scaring the children!" criticized a familiar female voice. Bethany slowly turned around, afraid of what she might see. Then she turned around and felt fear gripped her body in a solid grasp.

"Cl…cl…clown," Wakko finally squeaked out. And Bethany was definitely looking at a clown. She didn't know what show it came from, but the way he smiled and grasped his fork and fire hose told her that he definitely wasn't a funny, friendly clown. And if the creepy clown wasn't enough, there was the woman beside him. She was tall and so thin that you could see her bones beneath her skin. But the most terrifying part about her was that she had buttons for eyes.

"The beldam," whispered Bethany, recognizing the woman from the movie _Coraline._

"It's okay little boy, if you come straight to me, I'll protect you from that evil clown. I'll also give you whatever you want. All you have to do is love me," tempted the woman. Bethany's protective instincts instantly broke fear's solid grasp on her as she stood in front of Wakko.

"Don't listen to her Wakko. She'll say that she loves you, when all she really wants is to eat your soul by sewing buttons over your eyes. She's the Other Mother from _Coraline,_" informed Bethany.

"Don't worry, there's no chance of him going over there. Not with that clown from _The Brave Little Toaster_ over there. He's the one who gave him a phobia of clowns in the first place," informed Dot, who had climbed down from Bethany's shoulder and was now trying to comfort her trembling brother. Bethany heard a swish of two swords and saw that Leo had drawn his katanas.

"I've heard enough. Let's defeat them and then have them tell us where our loved ones are," said Leo with a serious and determined gleam in his eyes.

"I agree. One, I want to get Katara and my friends back as soon as possible, and two, they're freaking me out!" admitted Aang.

"You're being very naughty children," said the Other Mother menacingly. The clown just smiled and took a step forward. He then said a word, a simple word but it made Bethany's blood run cold.

"Run."

**Uh oh...they probably shouldn't have separated. Anyway, I should be able to update tomorrow, but...can you guys PLEASE review? I really need to know if this story is doing so well and is heading in the right direction. Please!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I only own Bethany.**

**Okay, now THIS is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. But then I'm not updating tomorrow, so it works out.**

"You know, I am glad that I get to fight you. You will make the perfect appetizer," said Scar as he walked around Mickey and Timon, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. Mickey gripped his musketeer rapier tightly as he waited for the pounce.

"Let me guess. Simba is the entrée," said Mickey.

"You got it." Suddenly, the black-haired lion jumped at them, his sharp claws ready to slash Mickey and Timon to bits. Mickey dodged him just in time, the claws missing him by an inch. Mickey made a clean landing and with his rapier up high, he quickly looked for Timon. They were both created by Disney, and Mickey felt it was his responsibility to look out for him. Especially after what Batman told him last night.

There he was. Mickey felt a rush of relief to see that Timon had also dodged Scar's claws. But Mickey couldn't bask in his relief for long when Scar pounced at him again. Scar had obviously decided to rid of the more dangerous opponent first. Mickey dodged him in time again, but this time as he jumped to the side, Mickey swung his rapier. The rapier slashed Scar's leg, making him roar in pain.

Mickey took this brief respite to glance at how Batman and Gandalf were doing. They were holding up well against Eris but Mickey was worried. Batman and Gandalf were formidable opponents but Eris was the Goddess of Chaos. Even they won't be able to defeat her easily.

"You got lucky, but as you see, not that lucky," said Scar. Mickey looked at the cut he made on Scar's leg and saw that he was right. The slash wasn't deep enough to cause much damage to Scar. In fact, it probably won't even leave a scar. Mickey chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Scar, confused.

"Your cut won't leave a scar. Get it?" Mickey explained before letting out some more laughter. Instead of being amused, however, Scar looked a bit ticked.

"And here I thought you were mature," muttered Scar loudly enough for Mickey to hear. Scar then crouched down low making Mickey sober up pretty quick.

"I'll assure you Mickey, I will feel great pleasure when I see you get dipped," growled Scar.

"NO!" Timon, who had decided that it would be better for everyone if he stayed out of the fight, changed his mind. In a blink of an eye, Timon ran up to Scar, pounced on his tail, and bit down hard.

"OOOW!" Scar roared and he immediately swung his tail in order to send Timon flying off. But Timon just bit harder into Scar's tail and managed to stay on.

"No one's…going…to get dipped! You hear me?! No one!" growled Timon furiously, with his teeth still biting Scar's tail. Scar growled and swung his tail hard again. To Mickey's horror, Timon got sent flying and collided back first with a tree. With a groan, Timon fell to the ground. Timon didn't get up.

"TIMON!" cried Mickey. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why didn't he attack Scar when Timon had given him the perfect opportunity? Why did he just stand there like an idiot? Now because of him, Timon got hurt, or even worse…

"What a fool, it's…" What Scar had been about to say, he never got to finish. Because right then, Mickey with a yell that was full of fury, jumped on Scar, his rapier pointed downwards. Scar, didn't have a chance to defend himself and judging by the glazed look in his eyes, Mickey figured he wouldn't react to having a blade go through his flesh.

Mickey drew his sword out and jumped off of Scar. While wiping the blood off his rapier, Mickey saw Scar glow a bright red color.

"Timon's not a fool," Mickey spoke quietly. Then Scar disappeared. Mickey hoped the red color meant he was going back to the Otherworld. Without another thought, Mickey ran to Timon, who was still unconscious.

"Oh my, looks like I am by myself now," said Eris, not sounding like she cared that Scar just died. Mickey ignored Eris as he kneeled down by Timon and turned him over.

"You might as well give up Eris and tell us where you guys are hiding the kidnapped. You may be a Goddess, but even you can't fight forever," threatened Gandalf. Mickey grabbed Timon's wrist, praying that he would feel a pulse.

"Oh, and you can?" mocked Eris. Mickey found Timon's pulse, and it was strong. Mickey sighed in relief. Timon was going to be okay.

"We won't rest till we've found out what we want to know," shot back Batman. Mickey finally looked up and saw that Eris and his friends had stopped fighting. His friends were shooting threatening looks at her while the Goddess just looked amused. Eris gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, I wish I could fight with you two forever. You two are just so funny. But since Scar is dead, I'll see no point in staying around. It won't be fun if I just brought Mickey to the Master by myself after all," said Eris. A bunch of questions went through Mickey's brain. She's leaving? Why would she just up and leave? Why just bring me to the Master? Who is this Master? Is it the Maleficent?

"What about the rest of us?" asked Batman.

"Oh, the Master has decided enough people have been kidnapped, with the exception of Mickey."

"Why me? Why am I the exception? And who is this Master?" asked Mickey. Eris looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" she taunted. With her magic swirling around her gracefully, she glided to a branch above her and sat on it.

"But I will tell you this. The victims you are searching for are in a castle in the center of the forest." This sudden information shocked Mickey. Was she telling the truth? If she was, why would she tell them?

"The Master's plans can't be stopped now, besides you are all going to get dipped sooner or later. And don't you'll think it'll be more fun if you had the chance to fight against the Master? Especially once you find out what the Master plans to do," explained Eris as if she had read Mickey's mind.

"Since when did you have a Master?" asked Batman. Eris just smiled.

"I don't, but his plans are so chaotic, I couldn't help but join in his scheme." With those words, Eris turned into purple and black swirls of magic and flew away.

"_This is Halloween_?! Are you serious right now?!" yelled Leo angrily as he raced towards to fight the Other Mother.

"It was a slip of finger!" defended Bethany. It was true; she meant to turn her iPod off. Unfortunately, in her haste she accidently clicked on the opening song from _The Nightmare before Christmas_. While she loved the song, she had to admit it did make their situation even creepier.

"Run," said the clown as he fired his hose at her. Aang jumped in front of her and tried to push the water back but the blast of water suddenly changed into a high tide of sharp forks. Aang barely had time to blow them away.

"You're alright?" asked Aang.

"I am but Wakko isn't," said Bethany. Wakko, who was in her arms, was trembling even more and kept muttering the word clown over and over Bethany didn't have a phobia or was close to anyone who had one, but she knew that it wouldn't be good if Wakko continued like this.

"Come on Wakko, just hit the clown with the mallet like you always do!" begged Dot. Wakko didn't respond to Dot but instead started to breathe shakily.

"The clown's too scary for him to fight back Dot," said Bethany as put Wakko in Dot's lap. Then she stood up.

"Comfort and protect him as best you can. I'm going to help the others get rid of that devilish clown and witch," said Bethany. She took out her stick and changed it into a sword. She then raced to help Aang defeat the clown. The quicker they beat him the quicker Wakko can recover.

Just as she reached Aang's side, however, a huge object crashed into Bethany making her collide with Aang. It wasn't till they both tumbled in a tangled mess a few feet did Bethany noticed what had crashed into her. It was Leo, and since he was on top of her, she couldn't tell if he was alright or not.

"Leo! Are you okay?" asked Bethany anxiously.

"Yeah, but man is she tougher than she looks!" exclaimed Leo as he got off of Bethany.

"That is what you get for judging child!" exclaimed the Other Mother. Bethany gulped. Instead of a skeletal looking woman, she was looking at a skeletal looking half-woman-half-spider. Bethany noticed that she was even scarier in person, especially when she was rapidly coming towards them with her eight legs.

"That is just unholy!" exclaimed Aang in horror. Suddenly, the beldam jumped high and falling rapidly towards them. The clown took this opportunity to send another tidal wave of forks after them. Knowing there was no time to run and that they couldn't defend themselves against both the forks and the beldam, Bethany quickly grabbed a rock and imagined that it was a shield big enough for the three of them. In the next instant, the rock became a shield and right after that the forks made impact with it. The force was so strong that Leo had to help Bethany hold the shield up.

Then they heard a rumbling noise and the sound of someone making impact. Bethany and Leo turned their heads in time to see the Other Mother fall to the ground, with a giant ball of earth on her. The tidal wave of forks having finally stopped, Leo rushed towards the groaning beldam, changed into the 2003 version Leonardo, and leaped.

"It's time to end your creepy ways witch!" he exclaimed just before he landed on the ball of earth, his katanas held high. Realizing what he was about to do, both Bethany and Aang looked away, not having the stomach to watch. Bethany heard a swish but that wasn't what made her blood turn to ice. It was seeing the clown walked towards the Warners with his fork and hose held up high.

"Run," he said as he took another step towards them.

"And let you get my brother? Not in your life!" exclaimed Dot fiercely, as she stood in protectively in front of her brother, gripping her mallet tightly. When the clown was close enough, Dot hit him hard on the ribcage. But instead of flying sideways for about a mile, the clown just stood there.

Without a moment of hesitation, Bethany grabbed her sword, which she had dropped when Leo had collided with her, and ran to the evil clown. Just as the clown raised his fork with a smile that haunt Bethany in her dreams forever, Bethany drove her sword through the clown's back. Relieved that she got to the Warners in time, Bethany pulled her sword out. Only to find that there was no wound.

"What…that's…that's impossible!" Bethany exclaimed, stepping a few feet backwards in shock. The clown should be dead, just like the Other Mother. The clown turned around and faced her, still wearing that demonic smile.

"Run," he said, with his fork held up high. Suddenly, Leo was there and blocked the fork before it could stab the stunned Bethany. Leo stabbed right through the clown's heart with his other katana. Leo then drew it out, the look on his face expecting that the clown was now dead. But the clown's smile just grew wider and he pressed his fork even harder on Leo's katana.

"Not even through the heart?! Why didn't he die like the Other Mother?!" exclaimed Leo, who sounded like he was trying not to freak out.

"I think it's because he was in the Little Toaster's dream. I guess you can't kill someone who's not really real," speculated Dot.

"Then how in the shell is he here if he's not even real?!" exclaimed Leo. Another question rose in Bethany's mind. If I could kill the Headless Horseman, how come I couldn't kill him? Hang on, how did I kill the Headless Horseman? He was an undead!

"Um, even though that's a very important question, it'll have to wait. Wakko's not breathing right!" informed Aang.

"What?!" exclaimed Bethany and Dot. Bethany whipped her head around and that saw Aang was holding Wakko. Bethany rushed to them and saw what Aang was talking about. Wakko, whose breaths were shaky before but were regular, was now breathing too fast and too shallow.

"Wakko snap out of it! You're scaring me!" cried Dot as she grabbed Wakko's shoulders and shook him. But Wakko didn't react at all, judging by the horrified look in his eyes, Bethany had a feeling that Wakko only saw and heard the clown.

"We have to get him out of here now!" exclaimed Dot.

"Right, you guys go on ahead. I'll delay this freaky clown," ordered Leo, who had one katana locked with the clown's fork and the other locked with the hose.

"Run," the clown said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right! We can't just leave you!" protested Aang.

"You have to! For Wakko!" shot back Leo. While Bethany agreed that they needed to leave for Wakko's sake, she couldn't help but feel that if they leave Leo behind, they might not see him again. Then she had an idea.

"Now go!" cried Leo. With a rush of defiance, Bethany picked it up and changed it into a black ball.

"Not without you! Clown bomb!" Bethany cried. She threw the bomb and when it hit the clown, pink stuff that looked like silly putty covered him from head to toe. When the clown didn't move, Bethany realized that her idea worked: the bomb immobilized him. Leo took this opportunity to run towards them.

"Nice one Bethany but now let's get out of here!" ordered Leo. Bethany agreed she didn't know if the pink goo would immobilize the clown for long. She grabbed Dot and started to run, with Aang holding Wakko running at one side of her and Leo running at her other side. Bethany didn't know how long they had been running before she heard the most demented laughter she had even heard in her life. The evil clown had gotten free and judging by the sound of footsteps behind them, he was catching up to them.

"Uh oh," commented Dot suddenly. Bethany was about to ask why when she heard it. The rumbling sound of a lot of water and it only got louder as they ran further into the forest. A few seconds later, she saw a fast-flowing river and she had a feeling she knew where it headed. The river was too wide to jump over so they had no choice but to run beside it. A scene from a movie that she had seen over and over popped in her head, and well, Bethany felt she might as well make the most of their situation.

"Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall," Bethany stated. The trees started to thin just as they heard more demented laughter. The clown was closer.

"Yep," stated Dot as she skillfully moved from Bethany's arms to her back, her arms around Bethany's neck.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" asked Bethany. Leo sheathed his katanas.

"Most likely," he stated. The sound of falling water grew even louder and the trees thinned out completely to reveal a cliff.

"Bring it on," said Bethany seriously. As the clown's laughter sounding even closer, Leo grabbed Bethany's hand and Bethany grabbed Aang's hand. Dot gripped tightly around Bethany's neck, but not tight enough to choke her. In this position, they made a diagonal jump and were now falling with the waterfall behind them, and the clown looking down on them at the edge of the cliff. But as they made that jump, all of them, except Wakko, yelled one word.

"BOOOYAAAAAH!"

**Whew! What a chapter! So what will happen to Wakko? When will Timon wake up? Will they survive the fall? Find out on Monday and please, PLEASE don't forget to update!**

**P.S. Did I do Eris justice?**


	17. Chapter 16

**I only own Bethany.**

"Ow…Did someone get inside my head and beat my brain like a drum?" groaned Timon, rubbing his head. Gandalf smiled at the small meerkat. He saw at the corner of his eye how he fought against Scar. He had a feeling that he was as brave as Bilbo and Frodo and he was right.

Bilbo and Frodo…Gandalf gripped his staff tightly. Those hobbits had been through a lot, no thanks to him. Even though they both survived, they were now in the greatest danger that they have ever faced. But he would rescue them, and not just because he owed them at least that much. Because they were his dear friends.

"No, but your head did collide with a tree. It's bound to hurt," said Mickey. Timon groaned again in pain as he tried to get up.

"Take it easy Timon," said Mickey as he quickly put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Oh and…thanks."

"For what?" asked Timon confused.

"Ya know, for coming to my aid," said Mickey with his head down. Gandalf suspected he was trying to hide his embarrassment of the fact someone helped him like that. Gandalf almost chuckled when he saw Timon blushing at Mickey's sincere gratitude. Gandalf smiled. Friendship never ceased to surprise him.

"Yeah, yeah. So did we get out of them where Pumbaa and the others are?" asked Timon quickly. Gandalf raised his eyebrow. Did Timon…look guilty?

"Well, Mickey sent Scar back to the Otherworld before we could ask him anything. But, before she decided to run off, Eris willingly told us where they were," informed Gandalf, deciding to ignore Timon's guilty look for now.

"Willingly?" asked Timon, surprised.

"Yeah, she said it would be fun if we had a chance to fight against the Master…who is probably Millicent," said Mickey. Mickey turned to Gandalf. "Do you think Eris was telling the truth?" Gandalf opened his mouth to answer when Batman cut him off.

"We can discuss later if we think that Eris is trying to lead us to a trap or not. Right now, we have to find the others. I've been trying to contact Leo for the last minute and he's not answering."

"Aang!" yelled Leo as they fell rapidly, with no way to escape the sharp rocks below.

"On it!" replied Aang as he conjured up a blast of air that slowed down their rapid descent.

"Dot, do you have an inflatable raft or something?" called Leo.

"One inflatable raft, coming up!" replied Dot. She took out a yellow plastic bundle and with a giant breath, inflated it till it became an inflatable raft big enough for all of them.

"It's ready!" she cried as she capped the air tube with one arm still around Bethany's neck. Leo and Aang grabbed the raft before it could fly out of Dot's grasp and pulled themselves in, still holding onto Bethany's hands. After they finished pulling Bethany into the raft all the way, Aang sent a column from the water below to collide with the bottom of their raft. With some swift hand motions, Aang used the column of water to slide their raft safely to the river.

Once on the river, everyone waited with abated breath. Bethany looked around and saw that the river was now peaceful, despite just falling about 100 feet. There was no clown either or any other villains for that matter. Looking at each other and seeing that they were safe for now, their let out their breaths in relief.

"Okay Wakko, you're safe now…Wakko?" asked Dot. She waved her hand over Wakko's eyes. Bethany's heart skipped a beat. Wakko's pupils made no movement whatsoever.

"Wak...ko? Wakko! WAKKO! Didn't you hear me? We've escaped from the…we've escaped from it! We're safe!" cried Dot panicking. Wakko didn't respond. As a result, Dot started to shake her brother again.

"Well, don't just lay there like a store dummy! Say something! Please…I'm begging you, say something! ANYTHING!" screamed Dot. Dot started to shake Wakko harder but Aang stopped her by hugging her tightly.

"Calm down Dot. Shaking and yelling at him won't help him break out of his…shock?" Aang said unsurely, looking to Leo and Bethany for answers.

"Yeah…or panic attack. Or maybe he has both," wondered Bethany.

"Shock and panic attack combined?!" cried out a freaked out Dot.

"Whatever he has…we have to get him out of it now," said Leo with a hand on Wakko's heart. "If his heart keeps working at this fast rate, he might have a…" The rest of Leo's sentence got mushed by Bethany's hand. Motioning her head towards Dot, she gave him a look that said don't-you-dare-say-the-words-heart-attack-in-front-of-her. At least, she hoped that's what the look said. Luckily, Leo nodded like he understood and Bethany took her hand off.

"So what should we do? Throw water at him?" asked Dot frantically.

"Uh…I don't know if…hey!" cried Leo as water splashed on him. Aang didn't wait and used his bending to throw river water on Wakko.

"Sorry," he apologized meekly. Leo glared at him and Bethany thought he might have said something if Dot hadn't chose that moment to wail.

"It didn't work! Bethie, can't you imagine something to get him out of this panic shock attack?" pleaded Dot.

"Uh…" Bethany said as she put her hand on her head in a feeble attempt to come up with a way to save Wakko. Think think think…

"She can't," stated Leo.

"What do you mean I can't? I thought…" asked Bethany surprised.

"Don't you remember what Mickey and Gandalf told you at the campfire yesterday?" prompted Leo. Bethany's spirits sank when she realized she _did_ remember.

"I can't imagine stuff out of thin air, I can only change or enchant actual objects. And even then it has to be very specific," Bethany admitted reluctantly.

"How is bringing Wakko out of this panic attack, or shock, or whatever it is…oh. We don't even know what he has," realized Aang. Leo nodded. Bethany slammed her fist on the raft in frustration.

"Mulch!" she exclaimed. When the others gave her weird looks she got hit with memories of her ex-friends looking at her that way…right before they dumped her. Bethany shook her head to clear herself of the memories; Wakko couldn't afford to have Bethany experience a flashback right now. Besides, Leo and the others wouldn't dump her…would they?

"It's my replacement curse word. I said a curse word once and not only did my parents pitch a fit, I felt like I had swallowed a mud monster and he had threw up mud all over my insides," she explained, nervously. The looks on their faces would have made her laugh if she wasn't so worried about Wakko.

"That's a disturbing thought. Someone remind me not to say a curse word," said Aang.

"Later, but now we have to bring my brother back. Hang on, Leo; doesn't your brother have a bug phobia? Has he ever gotten this bad?" asked Dot hopefully. Leo's face darkened at the mention of his brother but he quickly shook it off.

"It's true that…Raph has a phobia of bugs…but never did it get this bad," said Leo quietly, stuttering over the name of his brother. Bethany's heart went for him because she knew it must be really hard for an elder brother to lose all of his family in one shot.

"Wait, what about your head thing? Maybe Batman or one of the others would know what to do," suggested Aang. Bethany's heart filled up with hope as Leo's face lit up again.

"Yeah, that's right! I totally forgot!" Leo put his finger in his ear.

"Batman? Hello? Bats? He's not picking up!"

"What?!" everyone cried out in fear.

"He must have…" Bethany didn't have the heart to finish her sentence.

"Oh my gosh. He really is just like Boromir…I thought we were just messing with him!" exclaimed Aang whose eyes started to tear up.

"So did I," added Leo solemnly, who suddenly changed into 2012 Leo. Bethany, as the knowledge that her favorite superhero had died sank in more and more, felt a piece of her heart was being slowly pulled away. She felt tears welled up in her own eyes.

"Hey, maybe he's not dead! Maybe he just lost his headpiece or maybe he forgot to turn it on! Maybe you forgot to turn it on!" pointed out Dot. Aang put a comforting hand on Dot.

"I…what's up with that face Leo?" asked Aang. Bethany wondered the same, because just before Dot's comment, he looked like he was trying not to cry, but now…he's blushing?

"Oops," stated Leo. It took a second for Bethany to realize what must have happened.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" exclaimed both Bethany and Aang angrily.

"No, I accidently forgot to turn on my headpiece," Leo replied meekly.

"Wow, I was just listing off possibilities. I didn't actually think you forgot," exclaimed Dot in wonder.

"Well, I'm sorry and I'm going to turn it on now okay?" Leo tried to appease them as he turned on his headpiece. "Hello Batman? Yeah, we're…" Leo was suddenly tackled by both Aang and Bethany as they both tried to grab the headpiece away from Leo. After a second of fumbling, Bethany turned up the headpiece and held it up between the two of them.

"Ow," whimpered Leo.

"Batman is that really you?" asked Aang.

"Aang? Why are you…" Batman started to ask.

"Oh thank the lucky stars you're alive!" exclaimed Bethany.

"And why wouldn't I be?" asked Batman.

"Stupid Leo forgot to turn on the headpiece, and made us think you were dead!" explained Aang.

"Hey, it was actually Bethany who jumped to the worst conclusion!" shot back Leo defensively.

"And you believed me!" shot back Bethany.

"So that's why he didn't answer…so I assume by the sound of your energetic voices that you are all alright? What about Dot and Wakko?" asked Batman. Brought back to the seriousness of the situation, Bethany took a deep breath before answering.

"Leo, Aang, and I are alright and so is Dot, but Wakko…" Dot suddenly snatched the headpiece away from Bethany and put the talking part near her mouth.

"Wakko's having a panic attack! Or shock, or both of them together we don't know! You see, Wakko's has a phobia of clowns and we just fought a devil clown who happened to be the one who gave him the phobia in the first place! He isn't responding to us at all and it looks like he isn't seeing anything either! And his heartbeat is extremely fast and his breathing is irregular and I'm afraid if we don't get him out of it, he'll have a heart attack!" told Dot, who was trying not to cry.

Bethany looked to Leo and then to Aang. They looked as bewildered as she was. How did Dot…

"I read your look," said Dot like she had read Bethany's mind.

"Darn it," muttered Bethany.

"What do we do?!" pleaded Dot.

"Bethany, can you hear me? This is Timon," stated the voice coming from the headpiece. Bethany took the headpiece from Dot and put the talking part near her own mouth.

"Yeah I can hear you. What is it?"

"Your music box has a lot of songs on it right?"

"Yeah, my iPod has a lot of songs…why do you ask Timon?" asked Bethany, a bit confused on why Timon would ask her about her iPod right now.

"Do you have…Ha…'Hakuna Matata'?" asked Timon.

"Yes…why…"

"Good. Play it."

"What? What good would that do?" asked Leo.

"If…Pum…Pumbaa and I could bring Simba out of a depressed state with that song, maybe, just maybe it could bring Wakko out of whatever state he's in," explained Timon. Bethany heard the strain in Timon's voice and realized that just the mention of his friend and the song they sang together was hurting him. Oh Timon…

Without a moment of hesitation, Bethany gave the headpiece to Aang and took out her iPod. She took out her magical plug and plug in her headphones. She quickly went through her iPod and found the song. She then put the headphones in Wakko's ears and pushed play.

"Well? Are you doing it?" asked Timon. Bethany took the headpiece back from Aang.

"Yeah, and I made it so only he can hear it," answered Bethany. A moment of silence.

"Thanks," Timon said.

"Yeah, no prob…" Bethany couldn't finish her sentence because right then she heard the beautiful sound in the world.

"Hakuna Matata," Wakko sang softly.

**Yay! Wakko's back! And Timon woke up as well. And we figured out that Bethany has limits to her magic...so did you enjoy this chapter? PLEASE don't forget to review! If I get enough reviews, I promise to update tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I only own Bethany.**

**This is rather short and I apologize, but I felt like it needed to end on that note.**

"So, what have we learned?" asked Batman. After they told Timon that song brought Wakko out of his panic shock attack, Batman asked where they were. After Leo told them, Batman told to get to the shore and they would meet up with them. And after a while, they did.

Mickey, like a frantic father, rushed straight to Wakko and hugged him while making soothing sounds and telling him that everything was alright. When Wakko convinced him that he was fine now, Mickey immediately checked the other bodies for injuries till he was convinced that they were also fine. Bethany knew that Mickey was sensitive and caring, but she couldn't remember any episode where he was this…_attentive._ Did having his true love get kidnapped by people who have the Dip make him like this?

After Mickey was convinced, Batman asked them what had happened. Leo recounted everything, from the Other Mother and the devil clown attacking them, to them jumping over the waterfall. When Leo was finished, Batman then told them how they fought with Scar and Eris, and how that when Mickey killed Scar, Eris left after telling them where the kidnapped were. That piece of news made everyone in Leo's team cry out in surprise and would have kept on expressing how they felt on the matter if Gandalf hadn't raised his hand, which somehow quieted them down. Then Batman said that he wanted to review the information. Hence his question.

"I've learned that I'm officially scared of…_them_," admitted Bethany while glancing over to Wakko. He shuddered but other than that he seemed fine. Looks like subtly mentioning clowns paid off.

"Hear hear," agreed Leo as he and Bethany exchanged high fives.

"I've learned that I'm going to have nightmares for _months_ because of that one spider lady," admitted Aang with a shudder.

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one," said Dot in apparent relief.

"Uh…as interesting as that is, is there anything else that you've learned? Anything that we _need _to know?" asked Gandalf.

"Do you need to know that they couldn't kill…_it_…and that _it _is actually not real and in fact came from a dream?" asked Wakko.

"You were aware of what was going on then?" asked Dot in surprise. Wakko shrugged.

"Somewhat...but I always remembered that it came from a dream and when I saw Bethany stab it and it didn't die…the next thing I remember is listening to _Hakuna Matata. _Thanks Timon by the way," explained Wakko. Timon immediately put his head down.

"You're welcome," Timon muttered. Why does he sound guilty?

"And we've learned that there is someone called the Master," said Mickey.

"Maleficent?" asked Aang.

"Maybe. And there is also the possibility that the kidnapped are in this castle," said Gandalf.

"Or it's a trap," stated Batman grimly. "Whatever the case, we are up against this Master and his or her chaotic plans. I suspect that this Master is the reason why the dead villains were able to escape the Otherworld and why this clown has now appeared."

"We have a decision to make. Go this castle or start to look somewhere else?" asked Gandalf. Bethany thought it over, but realized that there wasn't much to go over.

"Well, the castle is in the middle of the forest right? We might as well go over there, and even if it is a trap and the victims aren't there, we might be able to get a clue as to where they are," said Bethany.

"You understand that if it is a trap, we may not get out of it," warned Gandalf.

"We will," said Leo firmly.

"Besides, we will be prepared even if it is a trap," added Aang.

"I agree. Is there anyone here that does disagree?" asked Batman.

"I made a vow to save Yakko and if this is a trap and he isn't there…if it gets me and Dot closer to saving him, then let's do it," agreed Wakko.

"I think that kidnapping my big brother and the others is part of this Master's plan, whether it is as a hostage, experimentation, demonstration, or…whatever and I don't like it. I'm certainly giving up on a chance to save him," agreed Dot, stumbling over the words experimentation and demonstration.

"Ever since we were married in _The Christmas Carol, _I have promised Minnie that I would always love and protect her. I…wasn't able to stop her from being kidnapped, but I can and will save her. I will do whatever it takes," agreed Mickey.

"My friends have been through a lot, they don't deserve to be put through any more than they have to," agreed Gandalf. Everyone grew silent, waiting for a certain someone to speak up.

"Timon? Are you with us or not?" asked Dot, sounding a bit impatient. Instead of answering, Timon's body started to shake and his head was still down. Bethany was startled, why was Timon shaking?

"Timon, what's wrong?" asked Bethany, concerned. Then Timon put his head up, revealing the tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong…Aren't any of you wondering why there were two sets of tracks leading to two different sets of villains? It's because that was a trap…" explained Timon.

"I figured that, but what's the problem? I mean, did anyone really think that we would get to their hideout scot-free?" asked Leo.

"After the Headless Horseman, nope," answered Wakko. But none of this comforted Timon who suddenly stood up.

"You want to know what the problem is? I'll tell you what the problem is…" said a trembling Timon.

"Timon," interrupted Batman but even he couldn't stop Timon.

"I'M A TRAITOR!"

**Uh oh...how will the others react? I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you thought about it!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I only own Bethany.**

What…did Timon…just say? Suddenly Mickey put his hand over Timon's mouth.

"Sh! What if there are villains nearby? Ya don't want Pumbaa to get killed do ya?" Mickey harshly whispered. Wait what?

"Okay, what in the shell is going on?" exclaimed Leo.

"Maleficent has forced Timon to be her spy, or else she would dip Pumbaa immediately," Batman expectedly explained.

"You…you know?" asked a shocked Timon. He had moved Mickey's hand off his mouth. Batman nodded.

"I was still awake when you went off to the woods. I followed you and overheard your report to Maleficent. When the report was done and when it was clear that you were coming back after your…little moment, I quickly went ahead and pretended I was asleep. Luckily, I had the last watch so it was simple to wake up Mickey and tell him everything without alerting the rest of you," explained Batman.

"We decided that it would be best if we didn't let anyone else know that we knew," admitted Mickey a bit sheepishly.

"Let me guess. Batman was one who suggested that idea," guessed Gandalf.

"Yes…whoof!" Once he heard Batman say yes, Gandalf took his staff and swept Batman's legs off the ground, which resulted in Batman lying comically on his back.

"You have had many brilliant ideas in your day but that wasn't one of them," criticized Gandalf.

"I was trying to…" Batman started to say angrily when Gandalf interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"I know, you wanted to assure that Maleficent didn't know that you were on to them," said Gandalf.

"Timon might have let it slip…"

"Well, it looks like he let it slip anyway…with the added bonus of a complete mental breakdown," criticized Gandalf. That shut Batman up and everyone was also quiet for a few moments, stunned by this turn of events.

"You…told them that we were going to the center of the forest, didn't you?" asked Bethany. Timon wiped his nose and nodded.

"She wanted to know _everything._ She wanted to know where the sanctuary was, and if there were any other units. I didn't know about that, but…I told her everything I did know. I told her I close to Mickey just like she wanted. I told her that who was in this unit, including you Bethany. I told her that you are an imaginer and that your skills were proficient," Timon confessed before sobbing into his hands.

"I'm…I'm _so _sorry Bethany…I'm so sorry everyone. It's my fault that we were ambushed and that Wakko got so terrified that he went that deep into shock slash panic attack. I don't deserve forgiveness," continued Timon. Bethany saw a flash of movement with the corner of her eye and soon saw that both Warners were hugging Timon.

"What're you talking about? _You _were the one who brought me back," said Wakko.

"Well, it's true that you don't deserve forgiveness…but _only _because you didn't do anything that we need to forgive you for," added Dot.

"But…haven't you heard what I just said? I _betrayed_ you."

"Only because you were trying to save Pumbaa," commented Aang.

"I probably would have done the same in your position," admitted Leo.

"But…you're strong! Me…I'm just a weak coward," admitted Timon. Bethany decided that it was finally time to express her opinion on the matter. She walked forward and when she was a few feet away from him, kneel down so that his face was level with hers.

"No you're not, _Maleficent _is. She's the one who put you through this _horrible_ situation and only a despicable piece of dirt would make someone choose between the life of his best friend and the safety of his other friends," said Bethany, unable to keep all of her anger at Maleficent in. Timon looked stunned at Bethany's declaration.

"B…but…" he stuttered.

"All life is important Timon, including Pumbaa's. It would have been wrong to sacrifice him in order to ensure our wellbeing," added Gandalf.

"So you see, we don't hate ya. In fact, we respect ya and think you are pretty brave. Well, at least _I _do," said Mickey.

"We all do," stated Batman. Timon, who had stopped crying throughout his teammates' confessions, started to tear up again. He then started to sob quite loudly and the Warners hugged him even harder.

"There there Uncle, don't cry," said Dot soothingly.

"Yeah, we're here for ya Uncle Timon," added Wakko. This just seemed to make Timon sob harder, though Bethany could tell it was from relief and not from guilt.

"Let him cry Warners. He has been carrying poisonous self-guilt for a while now. This is his way of administering the cure of forgiveness," said Gandalf. So they let him cry on and after several minutes, Timon was in control of himself again.

"So, when do we leave for this castle?" Timon asked, wiping away a stray tear. Batman smiled.

"Right now." With those words, Batman started to walk away and the others quickly followed him. For a few minutes, they walked quietly but Bethany was being torn apart by a question. Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Timon?"

"Yeah?" he answered with another question.

"Why did Maleficent want you to be close to Mickey?" asked Bethany.

"Probably because he's one of our defacto leaders along with Bugs Bunny," piped in Aang.

"If that is the case, then why didn't Maleficent have him spy on Bugs?" asked Bethany. Dot gasped.

"Maybe there's someone else who is spying on Bugs!" Dot exclaimed. Timon shook his head.

"No, Maleficent told me I was the only spy, or traitor. And when I asked her why I should just spy on Mickey, she just told me that I will find out later," explained Timon.

"Dipping Mickey is an important part of the Master's plan, whatever that is," said Gandalf.

"What?!" exclaimed Aang, alarmed. Bethany, the Warners, Aang, Leo, and Timon looked at Mickey, who was walking far ahead of them to not hear their conversation. Bethany gulped.

"When did you find that out?" asked an equally alarmed Timon.

"But why?" she asked nervously, afraid of the answer.

"Eris told us while you were unconscious and…I don't know. All we know is that no more people are going to get kidnapped," answered Gandalf.

"Except for Mickey," said Leo grimly. Gandalf nodded and turned around with a smile.

"Don't worry though. We have our own double, or should I say, triple agent. I don't know about you, but I believe that means we are actually one step ahead. Unless, Timon you don't want to…"

"No I want to. Pumbaa is still in Maleficent's hands and it is my job to get him out of them," said Timon, sounding very determined. Gandalf patted Timon on the back.

"Then lets discuss what you should say to her next time you have to report to her," said Gandalf.

"That's tonight," said Timon.

"Then we don't have any time to waste." With that, both Gandalf and Timon walked up ahead.

"Uh, why can't _we _discuss what Timon should or should not say?" asked Dot, sounding very offended.

"It's not you Dot. Gandalf probably just wants to discuss this with Batman, since he's a brilliant strategist and all. You could walk ahead of us and join in the discussion if you want," appeased Bethany.

"Okay…but if it's boring then I'm coming back," said Dot as she walked on ahead.

"I'll go too…Uncle Timon needs our support," added Wakko before following his sister. Bethany gave a loud sigh that was full of agitation that she had been holding in ever since Gandalf talked about Timon being a triple agent.

"What is it Bethie?" asked Aang.

"It's just that…Maleficent put Timon through a lot of torment. Call me violent, but…instead of just giving her a well-deserved punch, I want to give her _two _well-deserved punches. Or maybe a punch for Ben and a kick for Timon. And I want to do it _now_." Leo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just be patient a little longer Bethie. Soon, you will be giving Maleficent what she deserves just as I give that guy what he deserves," said Leo.

"What guy?" asked Aang curiously.

"The person who found and stole the Dip from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ world. He's the one who is responsible for our loved ones getting kidnapped, for all the villains on the loose, and for putting Timon through that torment."

"What if that person is Maleficent?" asked Bethany. Leo gave a small smile at her.

"Then I guess we will have to share."

**Will they have to share? And yay, Timon's torment is over! :) So...what do you think? Please don't forget to review! Because I would really like to know what you guys think! **


End file.
